Silver Rose Assassinator
by Polixeni
Summary: Kurama is an assassin that has been paid to kill Hiei. But then the unthinkable happens and Hiei just might be the one who may be able to crack Kurama's shield around his heart. Please R/R!*UPDATED*It's R now for obvious reasons! : COMPLETE!
1. Silver Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way at all.**

Silver Rose Assassinator

The moon shone brilliantly in the night, arched back like the bow, ready to fire an arrow into the shadowed evening. Clouds hurried past the maiden moon, attending to their business some where to the south. The city lights twinkled and sparkled, trying, but to no avail, to out shine the stars. The stars shone proudly in the night; however, there were two orbs that even outshone the moon, stars and lights. 

A lone figure stood atop the tallest building in Tokyo, the wind whipping at his crimson hair and black cloak, wrapping them around his body. Green fire glittered from his eyes as he gazed at the moon, daring her to contradict his light. Hands in his pockets, he contemplated the next mission that he was to take care of. 

A young, weak little man, with no back bone at all, had paid him handsomely to take care of the president of Makai Industries. For years, Makai had put most of the smaller companies out of business, supplying buyers with the necessary items of everyday life. The man's own company had begun to fall in the markets, barely clinging to life as the Makai sucked all that was left into itself. The man sighed, shaking his head as he did so. He would never have taken this job if the man had not offered him so much money. Some of his co-workers called him a mercenary, only taking a job if the pay was high enough. Others would call him the best assassinator that they have ever met. His death blows were quick and clean, the victim not knowing that they had died until they gazed at their bodies from another plane. Along with their deaths, there lay a single, silver rose, giving the man his name 'Silver Rose.' His green fires lost focus as he went sailing into the seas of his memories.

Long ago, he had lost all there was to his simple life. His mother died when he was ten years old, killed before his eyes in a shoot out between two companies. He had never known his father; he died before he truly got to know the man who had spawned him. Lost and alone in the world, the young man wondered the streets, half starved and half frozen. It was either luck or fate that saved him, collapsing him on the door step of a wealthy man. The man, being kind hearted, took the young boy in and taught him everything he knew. The lad grew into a strapping man, excelling in the martial arts and weaponry. It was then the kind hearted man showed his true nature.

'I run a guild of assassins,' he had said to him, 'And you, Suuichi, have proven yourself worthy of being admitted into the guild.' The young man had been brought up with strict discipline, and, never forgetting the brutal death of his mother, immediately accepted the man's proposal without any second thoughts. Suuichi quickly rose in the ranks of the guild, becoming the favorite of the men and woman who worked there. Soon he was free to choose which kills he wanted, and which he did not want, and it was only if the pay was high enough. His mentor, however, soon noticed that Suuichi had created a barrier of ice around his heart and soul. Suuichi used to be a laughing, happy boy, but now he was cold and frigid. To look into his eyes was to be overwhelmed by freezing wastelands of green ice and snow.

Suuichi opened his eyes and smiled a deadly grin. The wind was right, and the moon was in perfect alignment. The time to kill had arrived. He dived off the rooftop, (think of batman or cat-woman here) and disappeared into the shadows. His target was waiting to be killed.


	2. Red Fire, Green Fire

**Disclaimer: No own Yu Yu Hakusho. This is a definite no, no.**

Silver Rose Assassinator

A blaze of steel blue sliced the air, making a faint whistling noise as it destroyed the imaginary foe. Sheathing the shimmering katana, the president of Makai Industries snatched up a towel and wiped his face clean of sweat. He wore no shirt, choosing to train in his favorite black pants with the red belt, his muscular body glistening with the perspiration, adding more sexual appeal to him. Though he was only five feet tall, his blue-black hair and fiery red eyes made every woman swoon with passion, making him the most eligible bachelor in the city. He pretended to take appeal to a woman, only to shun her later on, knowing that the wench was only after his wealth and his title.

Placing his katana back on its peg, the man flopped down onto his bed, closing his fiery orbs in exasperation. He did not want to go to the benefit ball tonight, knowing that, once he stepped into the room, a headache would begin at the back of his eyes, and people would talk to him of the latest gossip. He sighed in frustration, rolling off the bed and heading towards the shower. Turning the tap all the way on HOT, the president jumped in, leaning his head back as the water soaked his being. Steam soon fogged up the windows and mirrors, making it hard to see through the mist. He grunted slightly, turned off the water, and got out. He lived alone, with a few family servants, so he did not really care that he walked about in the nude. His muscular legs flexed and swelled as he moved about the room with dangerous, lethal motions. 

Something in the bedroom caught his attention, and he cocked his head to the side, straining his senses to hear the noise. His skin prickled in anticipation; someone else was in the adjoining room, and searching through his things. His eyes narrowed to slits, fire blazing in the red orbs. Who dared to enter his pent house and look at his belongings? He silently made his way to the bathroom door, and peeked through the crack in the door. Someone stood at the black night stand next to his bed, his back turned towards the bathroom, gazing at something in his head.

_A woman? He thought, __No, not a woman. A man, but who is this man? _

The president ran lightly at the man, grabbing his katana off its peg, and he slammed into the intruder, pinning him to the bed on his belly. The intruder let out a startled cry as he fell face first into the feathery mattress of his victim's bed, feeling a sword slide beneath his throat as a strong hand pulled his head back.

"Who are you?" demanded the president of Makai, "What business do you have here?" The president quickly cataloged to memory what the man was wearing. A black cloak with a silver rose on the back, with black clothes and black boots adorned the stranger's body. He could feel a mask, also black, slide around his fingers. Against his naked body, the president could tell the clothes that the man wore were pure, genuine silk. 

Suuichi was infuriated with himself for allowing this to happen. He did not even hear the man run at him, managing to slip his katana from its sheath in the process. He was impressed with the man though, he was silent, like a black panther, and would easily make a brilliant assassinator. He could feel the man's strong legs about his waist, and he blushed slightly as he felt his nakedness through the silken cloth. 

"You will never know my name, Hiei," Suuichi said, "But perhaps you will know it in death." Hiei blinked and Suuichi rolled over, knocking the president to the ground, pulling out his own favorite weapon, a whip, and he snapped it against the air. Hiei quickly stood up, and went into a fighter's stance. His knees bent, eyes narrowed, he held his katana in his hands, daring this interesting man to attack. He tried to get a glimpse of the killer's face, but all he could see were wisps of crimson hair and a bit of green fire where his eyes were. Hiei knew that he was destined to meet this man, but he would not die by his hands. He attacked him with a battle cry, aiming for the man's heart.

Suuichi was prepared for such an attack, and he easily flipped over the short president, laughing as he did so. His whip shot through the air, wrapping around Hiei's feet, knocking him to the ground. Suuichi twisted his wrist and Hiei lay on his back, surprise clearly upon his face. Suuichi jumped, straddled his hips and his long, cool fingers wrapped around Hiei's face, ready to snap his neck. He looked down into Hiei's eyes, and he stopped his movements, suddenly lost in the molten fire. The eyes glared defiantly up at him, the will and need to win this fight blazed passionately in those orbs, making Suuichi grow red in the face. His green orbs quickly scanned the pinned man's body; blue-black hair with a white star burst in the center, muscularly toned body, and red eyes. God those eyes.

Hiei saw the blush on the man's face, and suddenly felt himself get hard. This alluring man sat straddling his waist, his thighs clutched tightly around his body. Hiei could tell that this man was skilled, knew that his body must be wonderful to gaze at. He wanted to touch him, to know what he felt like, to see what he looked like. Hiei reached up and clutched at the smooth, black fabric, pulling the killer closer.

"Who are you, killer?" he asked huskily. Suuichi shuddered at his voice, and opened his mouth to speak when a knocking came from the bedroom door.

"Master Hiei? Are you alright?" came the voice of a butler. Suuichi rolled off Hiei, and stood before the open, glass doors.

"This is not over Hiei," Suuichi stated, "You will die by my hands." Suuichi jumped over the balcony, and Hiei ran after him and gazed over the railing. Only shadows met his eyes, and his servant barged in.

"Sir, are you well? We heard voices and were concerned for you!" his elderly butler said, "Come inside sir! You will catch cold, and you certainly cannot go to the ball in you birthday suite!"

"Yes, I understand," Hiei replied as his crimson eyes scorched the shadows, searching for the mysterious man who intruded into his life.

***

"Damn, damn, damn!" Suuichi cursed as he went from rooftop to rooftop, fuming that he had not completed his mission. If the guild ever found out about this…no. He shook his head to banish such disturbing thoughts. No one would find out about this failure. He landed on top of Tokyo tower and looked at the small piece of paper in his hand. A slow smile appeared on the assassinator's full lips as he read the invitation over.

"First," he muttered, "I will get close to you, and then I will kill you Hiei."


	3. Kitsune and Mouse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in ay way possible.

Silver Rose Assassinator

            Hiei scowled handsomely as he held a glass in his hand. He could not stop thinking about that man who had attacked him earlier. He was fast, and he had caught Hiei off guard; something that he was not accustom to. However, the killer had challenged him, and he found that very enticing to his senses. Yet the man's shadowed face seemed to mock him, and Hiei growled at the shadowed image, snapping at anyone who talked to him. He was usually in an unpleasant mood when it came to balls like these, but this night, people steered clear of the young president, sensing his anger and not wishing to fuse that anger in any way.

Hiei stood alone in his corner, lost in his thoughts. If he had been paying attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed a very handsome young man had entered the room and was coming towards him. He frowned as he thought of the killer, but then partially grinned as he remembered him atop of him. He jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Hiei spun around, glaring angrily at this man who had the gall to disturb him.

"What the hell do you want?" Hiei snapped, his red eyes bright like ambers.

"I merely came to introduce myself, Mr. President," the young man replied, a soft smile on his lips. Hiei lowered his eyes at the man and took in his physical appearance. He wore a white tuxedo with a white buttoned down shirt and no tie. The first couple of buttons had been left undone and his jacket hung open. His hair was long and crimson with bangs and side locks to frame his face. His eyes were a vivid plant green color that twinkled with amusement and mischief. His skin was smooth and creamy, his face lined with innocence, and Hiei found himself oddly drawn to the man.

"My name is Kurama, and my father is the legendary samurai Ryuujin," said the man with a bow and he extended his hand towards Hiei. Hiei took it, gazing intently at the tall man. Kurama shifted a bit uneasily, a slight blush creeping across his face.

"Have we…met before? I have met your father, but I never remember meeting his son," Hiei said, curiosity gnawing gently at his mind.

"I suppose that when you met my father, I was training in the mountains with my father's sensei. May I have my hand back please?" Kurama asked and Hiei quickly dropped the cool, long fingered hand in embarrassment. A servant came by, carrying a tray full of Champaign glasses, and Kurama plucked one of the frail glasses from the tray. The servant scowled, obviously this tray had been for another table, but he caught the sight of Hiei and quickly departed from the two. Kurama sipped lightly at the glass, and Hiei watched as he swallowed the cool liquid. Hiei sighed, and he thought about his killer, and frowned.

"I hate these things," Hiei said suddenly, and Kurama laughed at him.

"Then that is something we have in common," he said, "Before I went off to train, my father would often hold such things and I would always cause some sort of mischief. People would often 'lose' things, only to find them later in a different spot. My father knew that it was I that had done all this and gave me the nickname 'Kitsune.'" 

The two stood together, speaking of things that were important to them. It was mostly Kurama who spoke, telling the president stories of his youth and of his sensei and his father. Hiei listened to the kitsune, his mind calculating the man's innocence, and he found it to his liking. He felt as if he could open up to this man, tell him about his life as they sat together drinking tea. The clock struck three(a.m), and Kurama placed his empty glass down upon the table behind them. The two had talked the night away, becoming close without realizing it.

"Well, I had a lovely evening, but I am afraid that I must leave now," Kurama said, bowing to Hiei, "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. President." Kurama turned to leave, but Hiei placed his hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"Please Mr. Kurama, call me Hiei," he said solemnly. Kurama's face brightened as a shining smile spread across his face. He tentatively placed a delicate hand on the shorter man's strong one.

"Then please do me the honor of calling me Kurama, Hiei," he replied, purring the president's name. Hiei shuddered deliciously as he heard a note of interest in the man's voice. He nodded his head and released Kurama, bowing in return as the man departed. Hiei watched Kurama as he disappeared into the crowed, and left the hall.

***

A black limo pulled up and Kurama got inside, sighing as he leaned into the soft leather seats, and closing his eyes. His mind returned to Hiei, remembering those ruby orbs that burned with passion and flame. He had been aware that Hiei kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye, and Kurama smiled and shuddered with pleasure at the thought of Hiei looking at him. He jerked his head up and opened his eyes at the sound of soft chuckling coming from the opposite end of the limo.

"What do you want Youko?" Kurama said as relaxed at the sight of his brother. Silver hair and golden eyes twinkled innocently at Kurama, finding pleasure in his brother's surprise. They were not truly brothers, all those in the guild referred to their fellow workers as 'brother' or 'sister.' 

"I came to see how you were doing," he replied smoothly, sliding next to Kurama and grabbing his chin in his hand, kissed Kurama on the lips. He pulled away, his lip curled in a snarl as his green orbs shot poison fire at Youko. Youko laughed at him, enjoying Kurama's snarl.

"You know that you like it Suuichi," Youko laughed, pushing Suuichi's head against his shoulder. 

"Knock it off Youko," Suuichi snarled, pulling away from Youko in disgust, "Your ego is big enough."

 Youko was arrogant enough, getting whatever man or woman he wanted. He was the top in the guild, but he was shadowed by Suuichi, and Youko believed that he had claim to Suuichi, only, Suuichi defied him at every turn.

"That's not the only thing that is big," he whispered huskily, reaching for him. Suuichi pulled his boot dagger from his sheath and held it at Youko's throat. Youko stopped in his tracks, suddenly afraid of Suuichi, but he hid his fear with an arrogant laugh.

"I said 'stop,'" Suuichi whispered dangerously, "And when I say stop, I mean it Youko."

"Okay, okay," Youko laughed, "So did you finish your mission?" Youko stretched out his long legs, nearly filling the space between himself and Suuichi. Suuichi snorted, but answered him.

"I've decided to play with my prey this time. The man paying me asked that he die horribly."

"So it's a game of cat and mouse, huh?"

"There is a difference to this game though Youko."

"And what is that my dear Suuichi?"

"The killer is a kitsune, and the mouse will be broken before he dies."


	4. Dreams and Unwanted Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. That's saddening.**

Silver Rose Assassinator

_'Where am I? What am I doing here? Huh, what is…blood?'_

_Hiei stood atop of a building, lightning flashed and the wind howled in his ears. Rain pelted against his bare chest as he held his katana in his right hand, while his left hand clutched his bleeding side. He glanced up, seeing the hooded killer standing before him, the whip clutched in both of his strong hands. _

_'You!' shouted Hiei over the howling wind, 'Why are you doing this? Tell me!' The killer merely stared at him, his clothing flapping about, when lightning flashed again and the hood flew back, exposing his face._

_'KURAMA!' cried Hiei, taking a step back, 'You are doing this? Why?!'_

_'This is what I was born to do, Hiei,' Kurama replied, tears sliding down his face, 'I am sorry, my love.' The green-black whip flashed in the air, and wrapped itself around Hiei's throat…_

***

Hiei lunged awake, clutching his neck as he gasped for breath. A cold sweat clung to his body, his breathing fast and shallow causing his head to spin as his being shook with shock. The dream had been so vivid, that Hiei thought it was real. He quickly checked his side. There was nothing there but smooth skin. Hiei sighed and leaned back into the red, silken pillows with a black satin dragon design on them. He put a hand to his head, and gazed up at the ceiling.

_Was it really just a dream? Or was it some kind of warning? Hiei gave himself a mental shake and scowled at the darkness. __Don't be stupid Hiei! It was only a dream._

Hiei rolled onto his side, and closed his eyes, trying to fight down the nauseous feeling that threatened to come up and destroy him.

***

_Parry, parry. Thrust, slash. One, two. The katana swung through the air with a whistling noise, slicing an enemy in two. Hiei snarled as he trained his body in the gymnasium, trying to erase the memory of the dream by over exerting his body. He tossed the katana aside, the sword stabbing the mat and standing upright and defiant to gravity. He breathed in as he did controlled back flips, followed by twisting his body and kicking in the air. He punched the oxygen, kicked high at the dream, damning it as he fought and fought. He stopped and began to fall, his body finally shutting down._

Suuichi, who wanted to see Hiei again, walked in on the president of Makai Industries just as he collapsed to the floor. He was quick and caught him before he hit the mats, almost dropping him because his body was covered in his sweat. Hiei was breathing hard, his breath short and shallow, and he opened his eyes slowly. He reached up and grabbed a side lock, looking into Suuichi's green eyes.

"Kurama," Hiei rasped, "It was you. You were the one who killed me. Why, and what are you doing here?" Suuichi looked at Hiei with wide eyes, not knowing what to say to this statement of truth. Did he know about him? Suuichi grasped Hiei's hand, pulling it away from his hair, but Hiei held fast to it.

"It was in my dream last night, you killed me, or I think you did," he continued, not noticing that Suuichi physically relaxed, "I woke up before it could finish." Suuichi smiled at Hiei and brushed his black hair from his red eyes. Hiei grabbed his fingers, and held them, Suuichi did not pull away.

"It was only a dream Hiei," Suuichi said, "Dreams come true, but I am sure that this one won't. Are you all right now? Can you stand?" Hiei nodded and Suuichi helped him to stand, only Hiei sagged against his body, tired and exhausted.

"Here," Suuichi said, "Lean on me." 

"No," Hiei growled, pushing him away. He did not want to get close to him, and he could not tear himself from Kurama's side. "I can get to my rooms without your help." He took a step forward, and began to topple over. Suuichi rushed over to him, chuckling softly as he placed his hands on Hiei's bare shoulders. This man was so fascinating! Stubborn as a bull and as cold as a demon, Hiei was a book that Suuichi did not want to put down, however, he had to burn this book and soon.

"Do you want to bet that you can get to your rooms without falling down and breaking your neck?" he asked him kindly, placing his face close to Hiei's. Hiei tried to pull away, but those green orbs held him fast, not allowing him to leave, so he moved his face away from his. Suuichi tipped his chin up, making him look at him.

"Well, can you make that bet Hiei?" Suuichi purred his name, loving the feel of it in his mouth.

"Kurama," Hiei whispered, "I…" The two stood like that, fate holding its breath as it waited to see what would happen between these two. Suuichi leaned in closer to Hiei, who in turn lifted his head more.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" came a voice from the door. The two looked towards the door and Suuichi immediately let go of Hiei, who fell to the floor by the lack of support. A tall man, about six feet, stood in the doorway, a smug smile on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest. He had long silver-white hair with golden eyes that glinted unkindly at them. He was muscularly built, and a cool expression hugged his face. Hiei thought he looked like a demon.

"Youko, what the hell are you doing here?" Suuichi asked, eyes narrowed angrily at his 'brother'.

"Checking up on you and it's a good thing that I did," Youko replied in the assassinator's tongue, "Is this part of your plan to get the target? By kissing him and taking him to your bed?"

"I was not going to kiss him asshole, I was merely helping him stand," Suuichi replied in the same tongue, anger rising, "And you better not interfere with the way I deal with a mission. Oh so help me I will call you out Youko, and destroy you in front of the guild." Youko narrowed his eyes, not liking the way that this conversation was going, nor liking the fact that Suuichi and Hiei were too close for him. 

"You're mine Kurama, don't you forget that," Youko said in the common tongue. Hiei looked up at Kurama with shock on his face. He belonged to this other man?

"I belong to no one Youko," Suuichi answered in the common as well, "I belong to me and only I decide when I belong to someone." 

"Humph, we shall see," Youko said, walking away. Suuichi snarled at his retreating back, and turned back to Hiei. He reached out his hand to help Hiei stand. Hiei took it and did not look at Suuichi, he merely walked out, a bit unsteadily, of the gymnasium and ascended the stairs to his pent house at the top floor. Suuichi ran after him, but reached him just as the elevator door closed. He ran to the stairs and took them three at a time, reaching Hiei's rooms before he did. Turning the door handle, Suuichi found it unlocked and entered the room, sitting in a chair next to the fireplace.

Hiei walked in a few moments afterwards, head down as he made his way slowly to the shower. He did not see Suuichi sitting in the chair; he was covered by the shadows. Suuichi smiled and spoke softly to him.

"You could have taken longer you know," he chuckled. Hiei jumped at his voice, then narrowed his eyes at him.

"How did you get in?" he demanded.

"The door was unlocked," he replied innocently, "Are you upset?"

"No I am not!" Hiei snapped and threw his towel onto the chair. 

"Could have fooled me," Suuichi said, looking at the towel, then back to Hiei. Hiei pursed his lips, scowling at the red haired man, who merely laughed at him.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked angrily, "Do you find me amusing?"

"Actually, yes I do. Hiei you are a very interesting person, and I would like to get to know you better," he answered.

"Won't your boyfriend be mad at you Kurama?" Hiei replied, his lip curling into a snarl as he thought about the other man. Kurama's eyes lowered dangerously at the mention of Youko.

"He is NOT my boyfriend, nor will he be," Kurama said dangerously soft, "Did you not here me downstairs? I belong to no one unless I say so." Hiei walked over to Kurama and placed his hands on his shoulders. Kurama looked up at the man who interested him immensely, trying to read what those smoldering eyes wrote. Hiei leaned in close to Kurama, as if he was going to kiss him, but instead whispered into his ear.

"Well I want you," he said, his breath tickling his ear. Hiei pulled back and looked at the man with a half grin on his face. Kurama swallowed hard, not knowing what this feeling was in his heart. He could almost feel the ice starting to melt as the sweet smell of Hiei pierced his soul.

"You…you want me?" he asked in surprise, not believing him.

"Yes," Hiei said, placing his hands on his hips, "I want you to accompany me on my presidential outings so I will at least have one friend in the room."

"Oh. Is that all you want, a friend?"

"For now at least. Your first outing with me is a week from now. There is a costume ball being held at some woman's place and I want you to be there with me. I need intelligent conversation in my life, and, trust me, you'll be the most intelligent person there."

Kurama looked at Hiei with a raised eye-brow. _So he wants me to play the escort?! What the hell, I am going to kill this bastard. He shook his head at those thoughts. __I don't like this feeling for him I am getting. It's warm and I keep getting naughty thoughts about Hiei. This has to stop, but I like his company. He has to die. No, he deserves to live._

Kurama stood up abruptly, almost knocking Hiei to the ground by the sudden motion. He started to walk towards the door, when Hiei grasped him by the arm. Kurama looked back at Hiei with anger in his eyes, but he was greeted with sorrow in the red ambers.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to thrust this upon you so suddenly. This is the second time that I have seen you, and here I am treating you as if you were one of my workers. Kurama, you do not have to go with me if you do not wish it. I just that I want…well it does not matter what I want."

_Who is this man? Kurama thought in wonder, __One minute he's scowling at me and giving me orders to be his escort. The next he is apologizing to me for being a president and ordering me to do things for him! Gods, what an interesting soul._

"There is no need to apologize Hiei. If you want me to go with you, I will go."

"Thank you Kurama." Hiei smiled at Kurama who felt his anger melt and found himself smiling back at the man. Hiei reached up and grasped Kurama's side lock, grinning at him.

"I always liked red hair," he said with a chuckle. Kurama laughed and bowed to Hiei, heading towards the door. Hiei escorted him there, knowing that it was bad manners not to. Kurama opened the door and then turned back to Hiei. Without a second thought, he kissed Hiei lightly on the cheek and left the room. Hiei's eyes opened wide and he gently touched the skin where Kurama's warm lips kissed him.


	5. Drawing Innocence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho at all.

Silver Rose Assassinator

Suuichi looked down at the sleeping form of Hiei, trying to understand this feeling that was growing inside his heart. He liked the feeling, yet, then again, he despised the feeling at the same time. He had come here to kill Hiei as he slept, not wishing for another confrontation with him. He was stronger than he had anticipated, faster and more skilled too, but when he laid eyes on Hiei's sleeping form, he found that he could not do it. His employer was getting edgy, constantly calling him to see if the job had been completed, and Suuichi was forced to tell him soon, soon. The employer called him earlier in the evening and Suuichi snarled into the phone and hung up. He did not call back again.

Suuichi sighed softly, and pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. He placed his face into his hands. He was bound by duty to fulfill the death promise, yet his heart was telling him to leave him be. Hiei rolled over in his bed and faced him, a small smile playing on his enticing lips. Suuichi smiled at the innocence that wrapped Hiei up in a blanket. It was only in sleep that Hiei looked like an angel. Suuichi reached out a hand and laid it against Hiei cheek. He snuggled against the palm and sighed, saying 'Kurama.' Suuichi looked bewildered; this was the second time that Hiei had dreamed about him. However, this time, his dream self seemed to be giving Hiei pleasure not pain. _I wish I could be doing that right now,_ he thought to himself, and then pulled his hand away. _What the hell am I thinking?! I can't let my emotions rule my mind! Damnit, is this what a love and hate relationship is like? Only, I don't hate him. Am I falling in love with Hiei?_ Suuichi shook his head and chuckled quietly. No, that was ridiculous! He, Suuichi, the greatest assassinator in the guild, falling in love with one of his targets? It was ludicrous! Then his thoughts traveled back to the past. There was another story very similar to his.

Many years ago, when Suuichi was still a novice in the guild, there had been an assassinator who was one of the best. She was ruthless and quick in her killings, never hesitating to deliver the death blow. That is, until she met _him. Jewel was called to kill a man by the name of Tenchi, who owned a small little business that was on the turf of a big gang. Tenchi refused to pay for 'protection,' so the guild was called to take him out. Jewel went to the man, ready to kill him without a second thought. However, this man caught her off guard by his kind face and his crystal blue eyes. It was said that the two of them fell in love with each other at that moment. _

The story went on saying that Jewel and Tenchi held a strong relationship, until the guild found out. The guild burst in on them when they were in bed together, killing Tenchi and bringing Jewel before the head of the guild, who allowed her to speak. She said that her punishment was already administered when she saw her lover die, and she begged to be killed as well. The master felt compassion for his worker and allowed her a painless death by having her drink an herbal potion that killed the host instantly in their sleep. Her body was burned and her ashes were thrown to the four winds. All because it was forbidden to fall in love with a target. 

Suuichi took from his bag a sketch book and pencil and began to draw the sleeping angel. Every detail was exact, from the smile on the lips, to the tussled hair that fell into his eyes. He had always excelled in the arts, including herb lore, and this was the first time that he left a drawing as a warning. However, Suuichi felt as if it was not a warning, more like a truthful statement that he was watching Hiei, even in his sleep. He cleverly slipped the name 'Kurama' in the sketched hair of Hiei, letting him know that he was there. Only thing was, Hiei would have to have sharp eyes, and patience to find the name. Suuichi left it on the night stand, and disappeared into the shadows. 

***

Hiei awoke the next morning in a good mood. His dream had been quite pleasing to his senses, and he shivered in delicious satisfaction as he remembered how the dream Kurama cried out his name in ecstasy. He cracked his back, yawned and scratched his head, his eyes falling to the folded piece of paper that was on the night stand. Hiei didn't remember leaving anything there so he picked it up with interest. Upon opening the leaf, he saw himself sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face, looking too innocent to his liking. The sketch was beautifully done; every line was perfectly completed by a skilful hand. His eyes grazed the paper, and they fell on a single curve of his hair. In that curve were written the words, _'Love Kurama.'_

"Perhaps dreams do come true," he muttered and reached for the phone.

***

"Come on Suuichi! You are not focused today," scolded Ryuujin as Suuichi barely dodged the blow to his head. Ryuujin took in the physical appearance of his adopted son and did not like what he saw. Black circles were under his eyes, his shoulders were slumped and his mouth sagged slightly. Sweat was formed on the younger man's brow and his eyes did not sparkle, they were dimly lit from lack of sleep. Ryuujin lowered his quarter staff and stood up to his full height. Though he was old, the hand of age had not bent his spine and his shoulders were still straight. Suuichi growled and demanded that they keep training. He lunged at his father, who tripped him easily with the staff. Suuichi fell to his face, and quickly twisted around, ready to attack again.

"Fight me!" he yelled, and attacked again. Ryuujin managed to knock the staff from his hands and gather the younger man into his arms, holding him as a loving father would.

"Suuichi, that is enough," he said firmly to the struggling boy, "You are exhausted from lack of sleep. Your mind is not focused and you are behaving like a child. Now tell me, what is the matter with you?" Suuichi defiantly kept his mouth shut and refused to look at the older man. Ryuujin sighed and pulled the boy's chin up. Even when he was a child, he would do this. Refusing to let the older man into his deep problems, refusing any help he had to offer. However, Ryuujin had an idea what was the matter with him.

"It's been half a week since you started this new mission," he said softly, "And you still haven't completed it. Are you developing a friendship with the boy Hiei?"

"He's not a boy," Suuichi muttered into the man's kimono, "And neither am I." 

"You still haven't answered my question Suuichi," he replied.

"I…have no idea what you are talking about," he answered, jerking his chin out of his father's hand. He twisted away from him, and turned his back to Ryuujin, folding his arms across his chest, and sitting Indian style. Ryuujin smiled at Suuichi's back, now quite certain that he had a developing feeling for Hiei. _Which I think is an excellent idea. I never did like Youko, he's defiantly not Suuichi's type, and Suuichi's been alone for far too long. Even I have trouble getting him to talk to me. _

"You know," Ryuujin said softly, going to sit next to his son, "When the master of the guild first asked me to adopt you and train you, I thought that you would be a hopeless cause. You were so scrawny, and you never asked for my help in anything. However, you showed me that training was easy for you. It was the fact that you never talked to me that really sent me into a circle of frustration." Suuichi looked straight ahead, not looking at the older man. He continued on with his speech.

"After a while though, you began to trust me and speak to me of things that annoyed you, bothered you, and made you sad and so on. I found that I enjoyed having you in my company, and I was ready to admit that I cared for you like a real father. But by that time, you were called into the guild for initiation, and I hardly saw you. You only came when you wished to train and find solitude up in your childhood room."

"Is there a point to this lecture?" asked Suuichi in annoyance.

"I am trying to say, that should you develop something for Hiei, you may bring him here any time that you wish. I gave Jewel the same promise, and she brought Tenchi here many times. What a fine gentleman he was, I am only sorry that he had to die."

"You harbored Jewel and her lover?"

"Yes. I never did like these rules of assassinators having to fall in love with either someone from the guild, or someone who was not a target. Sometimes we are destined to fall in love with those we must kill. It's a little thing called fate."

"So, you would never…"

"Your secrets, as well as Jewel's, will accompany me to the other world." 

Suuichi turned to his father and he smiled, knowing that he could trust the old man. He hugged him, like he did when he was a child, and buried his face into the folds of the kimono. Ryuujin hugged him back, glad that Suuichi trusted him. The phone rang and Ryuujin rose to get it. As he walked from the room, Suuichi spoke to him.

"Thank you father," he said.

"You are most welcome my son," he replied with a smile. Suuichi leaned back and gazed at the ceiling, happy that he was able to bring Hiei to his place of solitude. 


	6. Moonlight Beach Front

**Disclaimer:** The owning of Yu Yu Hakusho and all its characters does not belong to me, nor will it ever…;_;

Silver Rose Assassinator

"Hello?" came Ryuujin's voice from the hallway, "No, he is meditating right now. May I ask who is calling? Ah, how are you doing today? That is good. Kurama is doing fine, just fine. A little tired perhaps…hmm? What's that? Oh, no I am certain that he will be able to make it. Yes, I will write that down, just give me a moment…alright, what is the number? Got it. Of course and I will make sure he gets the message. Have a good day, good-bye."

Suuichi popped his head from his bedroom door at the sound of his other name being used by his father, curiosity gnawing at his insides. Who was calling about him, and why was his father humming a cheerful tune as pots could be heard coming from the kitchen? He quickly withdrew into his room and quietly closed the door behind him as heard footfalls ascend the winding staircase to his room. 

Ryuujin opened the door to his son's room and found him sitting straight up, eyes closed and his face totally relaxed. If he did not know any better, he would have guessed that Suuichi had fallen asleep while he was meditating. However, Ryuujin was glad that his mind was being rested; meditation offered rest to the mind. He knocked softly at the doorframe, and Suuichi opened his eyes slowly, smiling at his father.

"Yes?" he asked coolly.

"That was the phone just now," he replied easily, twirling the paper between his fingers, "And a most interesting person found our number and decided to give you a call. Apparently, you have an engagement tonight."

"An engagement? With whom?" asked Suuichi, his mind working furiously as he tried to think of someone he was suppose to meet. _Gods, I need to get more sleep!_ He thought to himself tiredly. 

"Now what was his name? It's on the tip of my tongue," Ryuujin said, amusement filling his eyes as he watched his son struggling to figure out who had called, "I know this name, bah. In my old age I forget things easily."

"Father! Who called for me?"

"Give me a moment. Honestly, young people today, always in a rush. Oh! Now I remember, it was Hiei."

Suuichi jumped up and reached for the piece of paper between the older man's hands. He laughed as he pulled it out of his reach, enjoying the boy's frustration with him.

"Hey, I have a message for you first. Tonight Hiei will pick you up at eight o'clock sharp. Don't eat any dinner, I suppose he's taking you out to eat, and bring a spring jacket. If you cannot make it tonight, give him a call at this number with your answer." He finally handed the paper over to the boy and left the room chuckling as Suuichi rushed over to the phone. Suuichi's finger's trembled as they punched in the numbers of Hiei's number. _Why am I getting so nervous? Oh man, I really need to get this over with, but can I really do it? Can I kill Hiei, now that this bond between us is growing?_

The ringing of the phone buzzed loudly in his ears and he swallowed hard when someone picked it up.

"Hello?" came the gruff voice of Hiei.

"Uh, Hiei? It's me Kurama," he replied shakily, "You, um, you called me earlier?"

"Kurama! Yeah, I called you, but your father said that you were meditating, and I did not want to disturb you," replied Hiei, his voice softening over the line, loosing its gruffness, "Can you make it tonight? Please say that you can." Suuichi had a sudden image of Hiei as a child as he begged for him to come tonight. He laughed aloud at this, but quickly stifled it.

"What's so funny Kurama?"

"Oh, it's…well…"

"Out with it! I don't like waiting for things."

"Hahaha, alright. I had this sudden image of you as a child begging for me to come out and play with you tonight."

Hiei started laughing and Suuichi stared at the phone. In this short relationship, he had never heard Hiei laugh like this, and it kind of scared him.

"That does sound like me as a child," he finally sputtered out as his laughter subsided, "But you can come and play can't you?"

"Yes, I can come out and play," he chuckled.

"Good," Hiei stated, a hint of pleasure hidden in his voice, "Then I will see you later."

"Alright. See you then Hiei."

They both hung up the phone and Suuichi turned to his closet.

"What the hell am I going to wear tonight?"

***

At eight o'clock, a sharp knock came from the front door and Suuichi ran down to get it. He opened the door, expecting to see Hiei there, but instead he was greeted by Hiei's driver. He stared at the driver wondering what was going on, wondering if he had been played for a fool. The driver bowed to him.

"Mr. Kurama, Mr. Hiei is waiting for you at the designated area and does not like to be kept waiting. I suggest that we hurry," he said kindly.

"Oh!" he said, "Right. Just let me grab my coat and I will be there in a moment." Suuichi grabbed his black, leather jacket, said good bye to Ryuujin and left his house. The driver stood at the door, holding it open for him, and he quickly entered the limousine. The door closed behind him, and Suuichi gasped at his surroundings. There were red rose petals on the surface of the car, and a little note hung from the roof. He grabbed it and read it.

_'I had a feeling that you liked roses. Call it a hunch. Hiei' Suuichi sighed in pleasure as the limo began to drive off in the direction of the private beach._

***

The limo stopped at the entrance of the private beach, and the door swung open, emitting Suuichi into the cool night air. The driver bowed, pointed down a path, and drove away, leaving Suuichi to his tumbling thoughts. He followed the path, his stomach doing flips and twisting itself into knots. Half a week had past since he first attacked Hiei, and now they were meeting each other on a private beach with the full moon as their lamp. _Am I doing the right thing? Meeting Hiei like this, falling in love with him…is this right? Oh! Fuck the guild and their rules. Father was right, its fate that Hiei and I were supposed to meet. To hell with the guild. _

Hiei stood at the shore, staring at the moon with his back turned to Suuichi. It had only been a few days, but he was already starting to fall in love with the red haired kitsune. The way his eyes sparkled as he found amusement in his ways, how his hair was long and soft. He longed to touch it, rub his face into it. He wanted Kurama badly, to hold him, to kiss him, to…Hiei shook his head in sexual frustration. He'd have to tell him about it. He wanted him badly. Kurama made him feel important. Sure he was the president of Makai industries, but that did not fill this empty feeling inside him. With Kurama around, he felt like a whole being. It was as if he found his other half.

Suuichi saw Hiei with his back to him, his head gazing up at the silver full moon. He walked towards him quietly, his training kicking in as made his way to the man he loved. He stood behind him, and placed a delicate hand onto his shoulder. Hiei's hand instinctively went to Kurama's, intertwining their fingers together, not in the least surprised that he was there.

"I heard you," Hiei said easily.

"I had a feeling that you did," Kurama replied softly.

"Shall we eat?" Hiei asked and nodded over to a table with food upon it. Kurama smiled and held Hiei's hand as he led him to the table.


	7. Shattered Moment, First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** No own Yu Yu Hakusho!!

Silver Rose Assassinator

Hiei led Kurama towards the table that was adorned with candle light, flowers and dinner. There was a bucket of ice with a bottle of the finest Godiva liquor in it. Hiei seated Kurama and opened the bottle, all the while avoiding his eyes as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he poured the drinks. Kurama was also blushing, twisting his fingers nervously under the tablecloth as he watched Hiei from the corner of his eye. Why was he so nervous? He felt like a virgin on his wedding night, blushing and opening his mouth to speak, but finding no words escape his mouth. Hiei sat down and raised his glass towards Kurama, who in turn did the same thing.

"Cheers," he stammered, clinking glasses with Kurama. They sipped at the drink, and started on the dinner. 

"I hope that you like sea food," Hiei said, looking at his plate, "I wanted to keep it simple tonight. Nothing fancy, just nice and simple. Simple is a good thing, right?" _Okay Hiei, he thought to himself, __Now you are rambling like an idiot. For gods' sake calm down. This is Kurama you are sitting with, no need to be nervous about it. _

"Yes Hiei," Kurama said calmly, biting into the lobster, "Simple things are good." _At least I am not the only one who is nervous! Since when was lobster simple?!_

The two ate in silence after that, hardly looking at each other. If they did, they stole glances at each other when they were sure the other was not looking. Hiei rose and picked up the plates. As he did so, his hand accidentally brushed against Kurama's and he swallowed hard and blushed even more. He quickly whisked the plates away and brought the dessert; Godiva chocolate ice-cream with vanilla syrup and nuts. Kurama took a bite and practically melted in his seat as the ice-cream over came his senses, swirling around his tongue and gently sliding down his throat. He closed his eyes and smiled dreamily as he took another bite.

"By the look on your face," Hiei said softly, "I guess that you like Godiva ice-cream."

"I've never tasted anything like this before! It over comes my senses and I can't think straight! I wonder if you…" Kurama shut his mouth with a snap, and blushed immensely. _Nice going idiot! 'I wonder if you taste like this.' What a way to be blunt moron! He scolded himself. _

"You wonder if I what?" Hiei asked, licking his spoon of the ice-cream. Kurama watched him as he licked the spoon in such a sensual manner. Would he do that to him if they ever slept together?

"I…I…wonder if you can buy this in the store!" he replied hurriedly, laughing in a shaky manner, his hand behind his head.

"Nope. I had it specially made. Someone at Godiva owed me a favor, and I asked them to make an ice-cream for me. They made at least ten gallons of the stuff along with the different kinds of syrup, so I have a feeling that you and I are going to get fat together." The two men stared at each other in silence, and then began to laugh with one another. They were laughing so hard that tears welled up into their eyes and threatened to stream down their faces. Hiei stopped abruptly and looked at Kurama hard. Kurama smiled back at him, his green eyes alight with merriment and amusement. 

"Yes? Is there something on your mind Hiei?" Kurama asked him softly. Hiei nodded and rose from his seat, walking over to him. Hiei looked down at Kurama, who blinked innocently up at Hiei. Hiei reached out his hand and cupped Kurama's cheek, gently stroking it with his silky thumb. He smiled as he saw a blush ignite across the kitsune's face, and he felt himself swell, his pants becoming uncomfortably close. Kurama could feel himself getting hard and warm at the same time, wondering if Hiei was going to do something to him. He looked at him intently as he felt his hand trace the outline of his face, from his eyebrows, to his nose, to his luscious lips. 

"Come walk with me," Hiei whispered, and quickly bent down and removed Kurama's shoes and socks. The night was hot, but the cool ocean breeze banished the heat, and Hiei took Kurama's hand within his own and pulled him towards the shoreline. They walked side by side, there hands clasping one another tightly as they gazed at the night sky. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Hiei stopped walking and pulled Kurama close to him. He gazed up into those green orbs, and his heart nearly burst from the love that he felt for this man. Kurama looked deep into the fiery embers that smoldered with want and passion, and he felt his heart twist, and his body cried out for Hiei.

"Kurama," Hiei began, licking his lips, "I want to tell you something. I know that we've only known each other for a few days but, those few days have been enough for me. I've come to realize something, and I need you to know."

"Yes Hiei," he whispered, leaning closer to the shorted man, "What is it you want to tell me?"

"I…" Hiei's brow contorted with pain and his eyes widen in shock, "I have a dagger in my side." He slipped from Kurama's grasp and fell to the sand. 

"HIEI!" Kurama screamed, his blood staining the white sand.

Kurama kneeled next to him and saw a silver handle embedded to the hilt in Hiei's side. The dagger's hilt had the mocking, glinting eyes of a silver fox. He looked up and saw a cloaked figure staring at them, and the figure turned on his heel, a silver fox visible on the cloak.

"Youko!" Kurama shouted at the retreating figure, which stopped walking away.

"You've been slacking Silver Rose, so I decided to finish the job for you," Youko replied in the assassin's tongue.

"You bastard! This is _my_ hit, and by the code I have every right to kill you before the council," Kurama shouted. Youko laughed at him and threw something to the ground. Upon impact, the vile exploded and smoke hid Youko from sight. That's how he got his name Shadow Fox. Kurama turned back to Hiei, who was laying on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Hiei? Oh gods, Hiei!" Kurama shouted, as Hiei's eyes closed slowly into the darkness.

***

_Ugh, what a headache I have. I don't remember drinking that much last night. Oh, close the lights, they hurt my head, and why does my side hurt so much? Wait, where the hell am I?_

Hiei awoke with a start, and stared up at the white ceiling, where a fan was slowly turning the heated air. He blinked and turned his head to the left, and saw a multitude of plants cover the walls and floor, greedily drinking in the delicious sunlight that stream through the glass doors. Hiei was laying on a futon covered in soft, silky white sheets that brushed his skin sweetly. He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his side and fell back with a startled cry. He looked down at himself, and found that he was wearing clothes that were too big for him. Where was he, and how did he get here? The sliding door caught his attention and he saw an exhausted Kurama walk in the room, carrying a bowl of water with some bandages.

"K…Kurama?" Hiei rasped out, "Where…where are we?" Kurama rushed to his side and felt his forehead. He relaxed, Hiei didn't have a fever. He was able to get the poison out in time.

"You're in my house Hiei," he replied, gently stroking his face, holding back his tears as he saw his love lay there helpless.

"How did we get here?"

"You mean, you don't remember what happened last night?"

"No. Did I make a fool of myself? I am sorry if I did, and I take full responsibility for my actions. So if I…" Kurama silenced him with a kiss. Hiei opened his eyes in shock, but then lowered them in delight, pulling Kurama closer to him. Kurama was surprised with himself but also pleased with the reaction that he was getting from Hiei. This kiss was unlike any other he had experienced. To Kurama, kisses were tight clutched, teeth and tongue, but this was different. Hiei became the dominator, but he was soft and gentle. He gently circled Kurama's lips with the tip of his tongue, asking permission to enter. Kurama had no hesitations as he opened his mouth slightly and allowed Hiei to come in. Hiei touched Kurama's tip timidly, before he went into his mouth completely. Kurama bucked slightly as passionate feelings coursed through his veins as Hiei outlined his teeth and mated his tongue with is own. Kurama gently thrust into Hiei's mouth, wishing to taste him, and Hiei enjoyed this, pulling him closer to his body as his hands buried themselves into his crimson mane. He heard Kurama groan softly when Hiei ran his hand under the loose fabric of his shirt, and gently brush a finger tip against his chest. Kurama broke the kiss and pulled away, blushing. Hiei held out his hands to him, but Kurama shook his head.

"You'll open your wound if we do anything," he said huskily, trying to catch his breath as he blushed furiously. Hiei sighed deeply, and then looked back to Kurama.

"My wound? What the hell happened last night Kurama?" he asked.

"We were attacked by someone, but he ran off before I could catch him," Kurama said, "I don't know who it was, but I think that it is best that you stay here and tell no one of where you are."

"But my work, I can't leave the industry now," Hiei protested, "And what of the people who work for me at my home?" Kurama gave Hiei a hard look that silenced him. Hiei averted his eyes from him and frowned slightly. Kurama sighed, knowing that he upset him.

"I already called the industry. Apparently, you work seven days a week, three hundred and sixty five days a year. The only time you get to relax is if you have to go to a benefit or something, and even _then _you can't relax because you hate those things with a passion. I knew it the first time I met you. I told your work that you were taking a month off for personal reasons, and you staff has sent you some clothes for the time that you are to remain here and they have gone home," he said. Hiei grunted his agreement.

"Kurama," Hiei said, "Did you get a glimpse of the man who attacked us? What did he look like?"

"Yes Hiei," Kurama said, thoroughly aware that Hiei was thinking of the night he first attacked him, "He looked like a demon with golden eyes and silver hair. But don't you worry, he won't be back ever again." _I'll make sure of that._   

Hiei nodded and laid in silence for a moment, while Kurama pulled back the bed sheets, and lifted up his shirt.

"Well, now that you are awake, you can help me out a bit," he said to him, "Lift your arms please." Hiei did as he was told and shivered slightly at the sudden cold. Kurama smiled apologetically to him as he eased the shirt over his head. The bandages were soaked in dry and fresh blood, and Kurama bit his lip in anguish. It was his fault that Hiei was attacked because he didn't kill him in time. Tears leaked out of his green orbs, and spilled onto Hiei's hand. Hiei looked up in shock as he saw his love crying.

"Kurama! What's the matter?" he asked, wiping away the tears, "Why are you crying?"

"It's…it's nothing Hiei. I just got something in my eye," he sniffed, "Um, we have to get these bandages off of you, so we have to get you to the bathtub. I thought that this might happen, so I have a warm bath already drawn up for you." 

"And how do you propose that I get there?"

"I'll carry you silly." Kurama scooped Hiei up into his arms, his muscles bulging beneath the fabric as he made his way to the bath tub. Hiei smiled, impressed at his kitsune's strength, and he nuzzled his neck lovingly. Kurama kissed his hair and entered the bathroom. 

"Alright, the ride is over," Kurama said in a dignified voice, making Hiei laugh. He set Hiei down onto the closed toilet seat, and began to remove his pants. Hiei raised an eyebrow at Kurama, whom merely smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't worry, I won't take advantage of you. Not yet anyways," he said mischievously.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Kitsune," Hiei said as he felt the pants slide from waist. Kurama lifted Hiei again and set him into the warm water. Hiei sighed as the liquid warmth slid into his wound, making the blood loose. Kurama rolled up his sleeves and began to cut away the bandages and unravel them slowly.

"Good, the stitches didn't break," Kurama muttered.

"Stitches?" Hiei asked, "What stitches?!" Kurama laughed as he cleaned Hiei's wound.    


	8. The Judgment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but all the characters come to my house because my mom cooks for them!! ^-^;

Silver Rose Assassinator

The master of the assassinator's guild sat behind his desk, drawing up the necessary contract that binds an assassin to an employer. He was finishing up the work, his long, black hair spilling onto the desk, when the door burst open and a very pissed off red head entered the room.

"Yomi! I have a word of complaint about one of my brothers," said the red head.

"Suuichi, there is no need to shout about it," he replied coolly, "I am right here." Suuichi startled him; he had never seen the lad this angry before, he had always hidden his emotions behind a cool mask. Suuichi sat in the vacant chair before the cherry wood desk, his green eyes spitting fire.

"Now what is your complaint my son?" Yomi asked as he signed the document before him.

"Youko," he snarled.

"And what about the Shadow Fox? What has he done this time?"

"He attacked my target. He threw one of his poison daggers into his side, wounding him greatly." Yomi put down the fountain pen, and looked at Suuichi. Though he was a merciless and ruthless bastard of an assassin, Suuichi was honest, truthful, and honorable. He would never lie, not even about something this serious. 

"What do you wish to do about it, Suuichi?"

"I demand Judgment be passed. I demand to fight him to the death before the council. As the Code is written this is my privilege and my right. He attacked my target, so I demand his blood."

Yomi nodded at the boy, and pressed a button on his desk.

"Yes sir?" came the voice of the secretary in the other room.

"Find Youko and tell him I want his ass in here now."

"Right away sir." Yomi nodded and intertwined his fingers together, resting his head upon them. In doing this, he was able to observe Suuichi better. His eyes flashed a violent green, and they were narrowed in hatred. His cheeks were flushed, and his hair was a bit mussed, his teeth bared into a challenging snarl. His fists clutched the ends of the chair, the knuckles snow white and threatening to pop out of his delicate looking hands. Yomi raised an eyebrow at the youth, his anger became him. Suddenly the door opened a second time, and Youko strutted into the room.

"Sit down Youko," Yomi said, and nodded to another chair that seemed to appear from no where. Youko took it and flopped himself into the leather cushioning, winking at Suuichi as he did so, who growled at him from the back of his throat.

"Youko Shadow Fox," Yomi began formally as he rose form his chair, "It has come to my attention that you have been interfering with that of the work of Suuichi Kurama Silver Rose. As the Code decrees, Suuichi has demanded a challenge to the death from you before the council to prove that justice be served." Youko blinked. He didn't think that Suuichi would take it this far, and he swallowed slightly. 

"May I ask on what grounds do I owe this challenge?" he asked, stalling for time.

"Suuichi, state your accusations." Suuichi nodded his head at Yomi and stood up from the chair, his anger holding him straight and defiant. 

"Last night, between the times of eight-thirty and nine o'clock, I was with my target when you, Youko Shadow Fox, appeared from the shadows of which you were spawned, and attack my target. Using the poisonous daggers that you are so fond of, you embedded the dagger deep into the side of my target from a throwing distance, wounding him greatly. Among these crimes, you have harassed me time and again when I clearly stated that I did not want you. These are the charges of which you stand accused Youko Shadow Fox." Suuichi sat down at the end of his speech, his eyes blazing for vengeance towards the man. 

"Youko Shadow Fox have you anything to say in your defense?" asked Yomi.

"I do not deny the fact that I attacked Suuichi Kurama Silver Rose, but I only did it out of concern for him. You see, Suuichi had begun to slack in his work, getting closer in a relationship with his designated target. In my opinion, I believe that the two had fallen in love with one another, defying our Code and ours Laws, that clearly state that we may not fall in love with a hit," he replied with a side grin to Suuichi.

"Suuichi, have you anything to say to this?" Yomi replied.

"It only appears that I care for the target, but it was part of my plan to get close to him and then destroy him. My employer demanded that he die a horrible death, and I intended to do so. Now I must wait for him to heal before I may inflict the necessary wounds for him," Suuichi answered with a cool expression. His heart cramped in his chest, denying the lie as he felt the love for Hiei explode inside him. _Hiei, please forgive this lie that I have spoken, I do not intend to kill you._

"Very well then. I being the head of the council shall agree to the judgment to be passed on Youko Shadow Fox. Be it known that I have heard the evidence of both parties and have agreed to Suuichi Kurama Silver Rose's demand for blood. Go forth and meet in the Chamber. The council will be assembled there, and, may Truth be on your sides." Youko and Suuichi rose from their seats and bowed to Yomi, and then left the room to prepare for the battle ahead of them.

***

"So what did you do with the runt?" asked Youko as he tied his silver hair back.

"He is sleeping deeply," Suuichi replied, "I gave him a sleeping potion that will keep him knocked out for hours. It gives me just enough time to kill you." Suuichi tied the red, satin thread that held his skin tight black pants in place, and quickly pulled his hair into a topknot. He focused his energy to the task at hand, wondering where the two were to fight. He knew that it would be in the council chamber itself, but each judgment was different for each case. He turned towards the doors, and waited for them to open.

Both the fighters were dressed in identical clothes. They wore skin tight black pants that clung to their muscular thighs and calves. Their chests were bare, lathered in oil, to give tem the effect that they were mighty gods, and upon their wrists were black, leather gauntlets. The metal doors creaked opened and the two emerged into the council chamber. The chamber itself was black marble, designed in a circular fashion where four windows caught the sunlight and focused it in the center of the room. Suuichi and Youko advanced to the sunlight patch and faced the council members, who were dressed like Death himself. The two fighters bowed to the council, and waited for them to speak.  

"We have heard the accusations and we declare judgment be passed. Select your weapon of choice and bow to one another. May Truth be on you sides." The council members clapped their hands as one being, and the fighters turned to the walls, were numerous weapons lined the black marble. Suuichi chose the whip, while Youko chose throwing daggers. They turned back to each other, and bowed. The room began to shake and the floor began to part in the center. A central beam rose from the catacombs of the chambers beneath them, and spikes lined the bottom of the hole beneath the beam.

"Here is where you two shall fight, and here is where one of you will die. Begin."

Youko and Suuichi both jumped onto the beam, checking their balance as they faced off. They spoke no words, only glared at each other. Suuichi cracked his whip against the air, the sound resonating against the walls, and Youko snarled at him. He rushed the smaller man, hoping to catch him off guard, but Suuichi's face remained cold and impassive as he crack the whip at his feet, halting the bigger man in his tracks. Youko narrowed his eyes, and tossed a dagger at him. Suuichi jumped in time, the dagger's point burying itself into the beam. Suuichi ran at Youko, his whip held away from his feet and grasped firmly into his hands. He curled into a ball, and rolled easily on the beam. Upon coming close to Youko, Suuichi unfurled his body and kicked into the other man's abdomen, hoping to knock him onto the pit and end this quickly. Youko grunted, but quickly recovered and slashed his dagger at Suuichi's chest. He drew first blood.

Suuichi gasped as pain seared through his body as he clutched the wound. He narrowed his eyes and snapped his whip, catching Youko by the neck and pulling him forward. Youko's face collided with Suuichi's knee, breaking his nose from the force of the impact. Suuichi let him regain his balance, before he leapt into the air, and landed on Youko's shoulders. He began to stomp upon the other man's shoulders, snapping tendons and causing bones to rub against one another. Youko cried out and allowed his body to fall backwards. Not wanting Suuichi to escape, he grabbed onto his boots, holding him firmly into place. Their bodies collided with the beam, and Suuichi was winded. Youko quickly flipped up, and straddled Suuichi, bring his dagger up. Suuichi moved, but not quickly enough. The dagger (which is NOT poisonous), dug into his flesh and pierced the muscle, blood spurting forward from the wound. Suuichi howled in pain, and slashed at Youko's face, his nails digging into the flesh, and ripping it from its proper place.

Youko reeled back, clutching his face, and falling backwards. The walls echoed with their grunts of battle and frustration. Suuichi quickly leapt up, and his whip sailed through the air. The end wrapped itself around Youko's feet, and Suuichi pulled on it, causing Youko to fall into the pit with a shriek, and a blood curling scream as his body was pierced by the spikes below them. Suuichi sank onto the beam, as the words of the council members filled the room.

"Judgment has been passed. Truth was on you side."

Suuichi sighed as he crawled to the floor and passed out into the darkness.


	9. Souls of Time

**Disclaimer: Yuemoon: *sighs* Do I really have to state this fact?**

 Hiei: Yes you do baka ningen! 

Yuemoon: Hiei! That was mean! I am NOT a stupid human! Kurama, do the disclaimers for me will you? Hiei is being a butthead! 

Hiei: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! 

Kurama: Okay, I'll do the disclaimer. Hiei, sit down or Yuemoon won't make a chapter with a lemon for us!

Hiei: *sits down and grumbles*

YM: Hahaha!

Kurama: Okay, Yuemoon does NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way, although she wishes that she did. Oh, and Yuemoon? Your mommy's cooking is great!

YM: Thanks! You're such a sweet fox!

Hiei: Hands off he's mine baka ningen.

YM: Sit down; I'm going to write now!

Hiei: Grr…

Silver Rose Assassinator

Hiei opened his eyes slowly as he felt the afternoon's light hit him softly in the face. He yawned, scratched his side, careful of the bandages that covered his wound, and ran a strong hand through his mussed hair. He got up slowly, more confident of his strength now that he had the chance to sleep for a few hours. He looked at the clock to his right that shone dimly in the noon day light. The numbers shone twelve noon, and the date was…

"Three days?! I've been asleep for _three days?! Where is that kitsune?!" _Hiei half shouted, as he pulled the covers off of his body. He stood up rapidly, but then doubled over as he felt the wound slip. He quickly pressed the bandages to his side, and he sighed. No blood appeared through the gauze. He was dressed in some of Kurama's old clothes, which were too big for him, and nimbly made his way over to the bathroom. Done with his business, he made his way slowly down the spiraling staircase that led to the rest of the house, his mind returning to the dream that he had.

It was an interesting dream. He saw his Kurama fighting the silver haired man that came upon them in the gym, so many days ago. It was a brutal battle that ended badly for the other man, the noise of his body falling onto the spikes in the pit would haunt him forever, along with the blood curling scream. Hiei touched his shoulder nimbly, remembering the wound that Kurama received from the man, and he sighed in sorrow. He felt his love's pain as the dagger dove deep into his chest and pierced the hard muscle beneath the tender flesh.

"Knock it off Hiei," he scolded, "It was only a dream. Yet, why does my heart feel so heavy?" Hiei wandered into the sitting room where a piano stood in the corner, drenched in a patch of sunlight. He went over to it and touched one of the keys gently. A sweet note resonated through the room, the acoustics bouncing the note back to his ear beautifully. Hiei smiled as he sat down and began to play a piece that he had learned as a child. The song touched every note the piano had to offer, Hiei's skilled hands making love to the keys as he played the melody. He sighed as the melody eased the heaviness from his heart and he thought about Kurama and the time they had kissed. Hiei smiled as he decrescendo into the final measure of the song.

The final note held until it too faded away, and the gentle sound of tinkling teacups filled his ears. Hiei turned around and saw Ryuujin standing at the doorway, holding a tray and leaning heavily upon his wooden cane. Hiei immediately rose, took the tray and bowed to the retired samurai. Ryuujin thanked him with a smile as he wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Hiei, that was a very beautiful melody," Ryuujin said through a choked voice, "You should play it for Kurama when he returns from his work."

"Where is Kurama? When did he leave? When will he return?" Hiei asked as he helped the elder man sit at the table.

"Calm down Hiei," Ryuujin chuckled as he poured green tea in to two cups, "You are not the only one who knows the hard labors called work. We need bread on the table, just as you do." The old samurai sipped his tea and smiled gently as the warm liquid spread into his soul.

"Ahhh, green tea in the noon time does a soul well," he said softly and took another drink.

"I suppose it does," Hiei said as he drank the tea, "But tell me, when will Kurama return?" Ryuujin chuckled at the boy's impatience, and took his time before he answered him.

"He should return soon. Absences makes the heart grow fonder as they say." Hiei pouted slightly as he thought of the older man's words. _But I want my kitsune now! He thought to himself as he drank more tea, gingerly touching the wound in his side as he did so._

"How is your wound doing Hiei?"

"I suppose that it is doing fine. Sleeping for three days seems to have given it enough time to close shut and begin to scar over. I am grateful to you and Kurama for taking me in like this and sheltering me. I will repay the debt…"

"There is nothing to repay. I am glad that you make my son happy, so I will consider Kurama's happiness as…well as it is. You make him happy Hiei, and Kurama has been alone for many years, but it is his story to tell, not mine." He poured more tea into his cup and drank again.

"However, I will tell you a story that the samurai's have believed in for many years. Long, long ago, there were three tribes of people. A tribe of men, a tribe of women, and a tribe of men and women. However, they were not as we are today. Back then, the people of the tribes had four arms, four legs, and one very large head, but on the head the person bore two faces; a man and a man, a woman and a woman, or a man and a woman. Now these people, they had no idea what love was, nor lose, for they were contented as they were. When the gods of the world looked down upon the tribes, they hated them for all they new was happiness and contentment. The leader of the gods, took up a lightning bolt and struck the tribes, splitting them into to two people and scattered them across the earth. The separated halves, searched frantically for themselves, coming upon others, but not finding their other half. Some, however, were lucky enough to discover their lost piece, and try to become one again by mating with one another. In the ordeal, the tribes' people learned the other emotions of the world. They learned of hate, anger, betrayal and most importantly, they learned the pain of lose and the gain of hope and love."

Silence stretched on between the men as they drank their tea. Hiei sighed and looked at Ryuujin, before he asked his question.

"So what does this story have to do with me?" Ryuujin smiled at the president over his teacup.

"I believe that you and Kurama have found yourselves in each other." Ryuujin rose heavily from the table and left the room, leaving Hiei with his confused thoughts.

***

Hiei sat on the cot, which was doused in moonlight, deep in his thoughts. He sat Indian style with his arms folded across his chest, his head bent and his eyes closed. Ryuujin's story kept playing in his mind over and over again as he thought of Kurama. He sighed from the bottom of his soul as he realized that he missed the red head, and wanted him to be here with him. Hiei wanted to hold Kurama and never let go of his gorgeous body, to stroke his hair and kiss his lips.

"Maybe we are supposed to be together," Hiei whispered to himself, "Maybe we are soul mates." He raised his head and gazed out the window, looking at the shining moon. He got up and sat on the windowsill, his back the wall and a blanket around his shoulders, seeking council with the lady moon. Hiei didn't know how long he sat there, when the soft 'swoosh' noise of the door opening caught his attention and he turned his head towards the door. His eyes fell on the form of Kurama, and his heart jumped from his chest.

Kurama made his way forward slowly, limping slightly at some unknown wound. He went to the side of the bed, and whispered Hiei's name. Hiei mentally chuckled, realizing the unmade bed looked like a sleeping person, but he did not move from his perch. Kurama sighed as he began to take off his clothes, and Hiei licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes lowering in desire as he took in Kurama's muscular form. Kurama removed everything, pulled on a loose pair of red silk pants, and, with his eyes closed, sat down on the cot, and laid down on his side, facing the windowsill. His green orbs opened slowly, catching the moonlight in his eyes, illuminating their beauty even more, and Hiei felt his breath catch in his throat. Kurama looked towards the windowsill, and saw Hiei sitting there, gazing peacefully at him.

"Hiei!" Kurama whispered, rising from the bed and leaning his weight on one arm, "How long have you been sitting there?" He watched Hiei intently, and upon his face came a slow, sexy smile that made Kurama's body burn hotly.

"Long enough to satisfy my imagination" he replied huskily.

"You saw me undress? Completely?" Kurama asked timidly, blushing as the words escaped his mouth.

"I did, and as soon as I get over this wound Kurama…" Hiei let his words hang in the air, their passion a bolt of electricity between them. Kurama got up from his bed and went over to Hiei, who opened his arms, emitting Kurama to share the blanket's warmth with him, along with himself. Kurama leaned his back carefully against Hiei's chest, and Hiei wrapped his arms around him, gently stroking his face with one hand while the other caressed his exposed belly. Their legs intertwined with one another, and Kurama turned his face into the crook of Hiei's neck, deeply inhaling his scent. Hiei gently tipped Kurama's chin up and kissed his full lips tenderly. Kurama raised his hand to Hiei's face, gently running his finger tips along the smooth skin of his face, as their souls claimed each other's love. They broke apart and gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Hiei, I…" Kurama began, but Hiei placed a finger against his lips, hushing his words.

"There will be time to talk tomorrow," Hiei whispered as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Kurama's ear, "But let me tell you a story about the world. Long, long ago, there were three tribes of people in the world…"

The night time cooed softly and the lady moon shone sweetly upon the two souls as one told the story of love. 


	10. Paths to Paradise

**Disclaimer: Kurama: C'mon Hiei, you have to do it. It's your turn anyways.**

Hiei: I don't want to do it for the ningen. She's a baka.

YM: Alright! No ice cream for you Hiei!

Hiei: AH! Yuemoon does NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho! *says it in a fast voice*

YM: Alright I am happy. *Gives Hiei the ice cream*

Hiei: Yay! *starts eating ice cream like a child…err…ha-ha!*

Kurama: *On the floor laughing*

Silver Rose Assassinator

The next morning, Hiei opened his red embers to the cool sunlight that gently poked his awake. He was still sitting on the windowsill, with the blanket wrapped tightly around him, only Kurama was no where to be seen. The sound of something being cooked drifted into his ears, and Hiei made his way downstairs. He sniffed the air, his stomach grumbling in hunger, and smelled his favorite breakfast being cooked. Pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. Hiei licked his red lips as he entered the kitchen, and sat down on a stool, his head resting in his hand as he watched Kurama move about the kitchen.

"Good morning Hiei," Kurama said as his back was turned, "Do you have a specific meal in mind that I can cook for you?" Kurama turned his head over his bare shoulder and smiled at Hiei, who smiled back at him.

"What you are cooking now is my favorite food," Hiei replied as he lowered his eyes at the kitsune. Kurama's green globes widened in surprise.

"Really? Pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream are my favorite too!" he replied happily. Hiei started laughing and Kurama's lower lip jutted out.

"What's so funny Hiei?" he asked as he served the plate to Hiei, his pancakes stacked high with toppings.

"You are! You sounded just like a child when you said that!" Hiei replied and took a bite into his food, "Mmm, Kurama these are great. Can I have these and a side of you every day?" Kurama blushed at Hiei's blunt statement, and he laughed again.

"I swear Kurama, you blush more than a girl does and your face matches the color of your hair." Kurama stuck out his jaw and began to leave the kitchen, but Hiei caught him by the arm and pulled him into his lap, pinning him there with his left arm around his waist. Kurama tried to wriggle away, but Hiei held him fast in his strong grip.

"Oh no you don't," Hiei said with a seductive smile, "I want you here. Did you eat anything yet?" 

"No not yet Hiei," he replied, unable to stay mad at his love. Hiei pierced a fluffy piece of cake, topped with a strawberry and whipped cream, and told Kurama to open his mouth. Kurama did as he was told, and soon Hiei began to feed him, taking bites in between as well.

When the plate lay empty, Hiei released Kurama from his lap, but held him by his side as he walked over to the freezer, and opened it.

"Where is your father Kurama? Did he eat already?" Hiei asked as he pulled a vat of Godiva ice cream from the freezer.

"He's gone away for a week on business. He left me a note and where on earth did you get that ice cream from Hiei? I thought you only had it in your house!" Kurama replied as Hiei took a spoon and began to eat straight from the carton.

"He went away? Hmm, well the ice cream was sent over yesterday while you were out. I knew that you liked it a lot so I had someone go to my house and bring it all in." Kurama watched in fascination as Hiei's tongue curled around the spoon, licking away all the ice cream. Hiei smiled at him, but something white caught his attention from under the kitsune's hair. Hiei cupped Kurama's face, who sighed at the touch, and quickly moved the hair aside. White gauze was wrapped tightly around his shoulder, and Kurama hastily moved his hair back into place, but the damage had been done. He lowered his head, not able to look at Hiei, and quickly tried to think up an excuse for the bandage. There was the sound of metal hitting the marble counter and Kurama suddenly found himself being hugged tightly by Hiei. Kurama looked down at the shorter man, who had his head pressed against his muscular toned chest.

"You were stabbed by a dagger in the shoulder, weren't you?" Hiei asked him, tears breaking his voice, "And you killed the silver haired man, didn't you?"

"Hiei, I…" Kurama had no idea what to say, except, "How did you find out?"

"I dreamt about it, and I saw it all. I couldn't hear what you were saying but I know that I was the reason for your motives. Kurama, I felt your pain as he stabbed you here and I saw such hatred in your eyes, that it scared me a little bit."

"I did it to protect you Hiei."

"I know, but I don't want you to kill anyone just because of me!"

"Do you want me to leave you? If I have shamed in you, I'll disappear from your life and you will never have to see me again." Kurama began to pull away from Hiei, but the black head held on tight to the red head.

"No, don't you dare leave me. I have finally found you and there is no way that I am going to let you go now! Damnit, I love you Kurama!" Time stood still as the words resonated throughout the house, and back into the kitchen where Kurama's heart seemed to stop. He gazed deeply into Hiei's red eyes and saw the truth behind the words, his heart going out to him.

"Hiei, I love you too," Kurama whispered softly, and Hiei smiled. He pulled the taller man down to him and kissed him, his kiss filled with all the love, want and passion that were flowing through his veins. Kurama kissed him back, yielding up everything to Hiei as his tongue explored his mouth, claiming it as his own. Hiei gently coxed Kurama onto the counter top, and without breaking the kiss, managed to get him to lie down while he straddled his waist. Kurama moaned as he felt Hiei's weight rest against him, his pants causing friction to his swollen maleness. Hiei gently ran his fingers down his lover's chest, encircling the nipples with his thumbs, making them hard and peaked. Hiei released Kurama's now swollen cherry lips, and captured the taunt nipple in his mouth, while his other hand massaged the other. Kurama threw back his head as he felt Hiei's hot tongue circle his flesh, licking and biting at the peak. He switched positions and began his work on the other, applying the same treatment.

"Hiei," Kurama whimpered as Hiei flicked the erect peak with his tongue, and wriggled his hips against Kurama's.

"Yes?" he asked as he kissed his way down his abdomen to the waist band of his pants, "Do you need something?" Hiei's teeth slowly began to undo the silk cords that held Kurama's pants in place, his hands creeping up from the sides and slowly pulling them off his body. Kurama shuddered as he felt his pants slide off him and felt Hiei's warm breath caress his lower region.

"I need you now Hiei, please," Kurama groaned out, and he heard Hiei chuckle softly. Hiei lowered his head and began to kiss Kurama's manhood, running his tongue along the large, swollen phallus. Kurama dug his hands into the blue black forest of Hiei's hair and moaned loudly. Hiei took Kurama into his mouth and began to suckle him, Kurama bucking beneath him as he did so. Hiei brought his hand up and gently grasped Kurama, his hand and mouth pumping away at him as he heard the kitsune begin to moan more loudly. Hiei raised his eyes to look at the face of the man that he loved and he smiled slightly. Upon the kitsune's face was the most brilliants bliss that Hiei had the privilege to see. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, whimpers escaping his beautiful body. 

Kurama could feel himself closing in on his climax, the paradise doors opening for him as he hit the roof.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried as he released himself into Hiei's waiting mouth, who greedily drank down Kurama's soul. Kurama leaned back on his elbows, never experiencing something like this. In past relationships, he had always been the dominator, but now the tables were turned and Hiei was dominating him. Hiei licked his lips, and jumped down from the counter, pulling Kurama towards him and kissing him. 

"We are far from done love," he said huskily, and grabbing the ice cream in one hand, and pulling Kurama with the other, they ascended the stairs to their nest.   


	11. Discovery

**Disclaimer: Since Hiei and Kurama are a little busy at the moment *COUGH* I have to do the disclaimer!**

Yusuke: Hey, what about the rest of us? Don't we come into this story at all?

Kuwabara: Why do fox boy and shorty get to have all the fun?

YM: Fine! Then you do the disclaimer. *what babies!* 

Y+K: Alright! Yuemoon does not own the TV/Manga series Yu Yu Hakusho. Please do not sue her!

*Botan and Koenma walk in followed by everyone else in the series*

Everyone else: What about us?!

YM: *CRASH!* **Fallen over, legs twitching in the air** Leave me alone! I have to write the love scene, so I need QUIET!! *A silence falls upon the crowd.* Thank you!

Silver Rose Assassinator

 Upstairs in the bed room, Hiei told Kurama to lie down on the bed and his clothing seemed to fly from his body as he stood proudly before Kurama. From no where he produced satin cords and tied Kurama's wrists to the posts. He was shocked at Hiei's dominance over him, and he completely enjoyed it at the same time. Hiei kneeled nest to him and Kurama turned his head towards him, wondering what he was going to do next. Hiei smiled at him, took a spoonful of ice cream and dribbled it down his torso. Kurama shivered at the sudden cold, but shuddered deliciously as Hiei's tongue quickly licked up the cool cream. He closed his eyes as the two temperatures of hot and cold clashed on his skin, his skin twitching beneath Hiei's tongue and hands. A shuddering sigh reached Hiei's ears and he ran his hands over every inch of Kurama's heavenly body, his lips and tongue following his hands faithfully. He came back up and kissed his neck, nipping lightly at the cord of his neck, kissing the hollow in the neck where the hard beating of the kitsune's heart could be felt.

"Hiei," Kurama moaned, "Let me…ung…let me please you. Oh kami that feels good." Hiei had attached his mouth back to the tender nipples, sucking and biting on them lovingly.

"No Kurama," Hiei whispered heavily, "This time is for you only." He reached over to the nightstand, opened the drawer, and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He applied some to his hand, and he kneeled in between Kurama's legs, spreading them slightly to give himself more room. He gently placed a finger at his entrance, gently circling the tender flesh, before he slid his pointer inside Kurama's hot body. Kurama arched as he felt the shock of pain rush up through his body, closely followed by the pleasure. He pulled against his bonds, the sound of ripping cloth gently breaking through the moans of Kurama. Hiei inserted another finger, and dropped a kiss onto his lover's navel as he did so. He bucked, pulling, again, on the cords, and managed to rip one hand free, but Kurama's passion was getting the better of him as he felt Hiei wriggle his fingers inside him.

Judging that he was ready, Hiei applied lube to his erected manhood, and positioned himself over Kurama. He leaned over him, and kissed his tender lips, groaning as he entered his hot flesh. Sweat began to form on the bodies of the lovers as they moved with one another, their moanings beginning to grow into shouts of love, passion and lust. Hiei hit the prostate of Kurama, causing him to shout out in ecstasy as he wrapped his legs tighter around Hiei's waist. Hiei grabbed one of Kurama's legs and pushed it up, allowing himself to go deeper inside Kurama's body, making his shriek in pleasure. Hiei reached up and ripped Kurama's other hand free, and, with absolutely no effort, lifted Kurama, without breaking the connection, and leaned against the bedpost. His hands went to his hips, guiding Kurama as he moved on Hiei, and he grasped his manhood, pumping away at him. Kurama threw back his head, sweat dripping down his body, as Hiei hit the prostate once more, causing a loud groan to escape him. He was panting, and howling at the same time, and he dropped his head over Hiei's shoulder. Hiei whispered in his ear, asking him if it felt good, if he wanted it harder. Kurama could barely nod, and Hiei pinned Kurama on his back and drove into him, moving faster than before.

Hiei was experiencing pure bliss. Never had one of his past lovers ever responded to him as much as Kurama did, and he relished the pleasure that they were both receiving. He could feel himself getting close to his climax, so he buried himself deep inside his lover's waiting body. Kurama arched his back as he felt himself come.

"HIEI!!" he shouted, and exploded over his and Hiei's body. Hiei grabbed a handful of the red head's hair and shuddered as he released himself.

"Oh Kurama," he groaned as he finished. He kissed his lips, savoring their salty taste. He nibbled his lower lip, kneading the red flesh with his tongue. They pulled apart and looked deeply at one another, their love burning brilliantly through their eyes.

"Hiei…that was…"

"Amazing? I know." Kurama laughed at him.

"A little cocky aren't we, Hiei?" Hiei smiled back, realizing that his ego had gotten the better of him, but he quickly amended it.

"I know it was amazing because you were the best I ever had. The way you responded to me and how you didn't hold back in your passion. It was better than anything I've ever experienced." Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and snuggled into the crook of his neck. Hiei shifted them, so they were on their sides; Kurama's torso pressed firmly against Hiei's torso, arms and legs intertwining with one another.

"Hiei," Kurama whispered, rubbing his nose against his, "I love you."

"I love you too Kurama," Hiei whispered back, returning the Eskimo kiss, "And I don't ever want to let you go, never ever." They kissed tenderly, and the ice cream melted slowly, forgotten on the side.

***

Outside, the birds did not chirp their songs, but were unusually quiet. A cloaked figure stood hidden among the trees that stood outside the lovers' nest. His movements seemed grim as he raised his hand to his ear and pressed at the technology there.

"Master Yomi?" he rasped out, scattering the birds from the trees, "Do you read me?"

"Yes Black Panther, I read you. Did you find what I asked?" came Yomi's voice in the ear piece.

"Yes, apparently Silver Rose has indeed become involved with his target. They just finished making love together, shall I bring them in?" There was silence as Yomi contemplated the thought, but then he responded.

"No, not yet. We will wait a little bit before they are to be brought in, and when we do take them, I want them both _alive._ I will not repeat the incident again. I saw one assassin die for love, and I will give these two a fair trial to prove themselves." The connection was cut off and Black Panther left silently from his perch and let the lovers be…for now. 


	12. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Silver Rose Assassinator

Kurama stood in the shower, letting the heat from the water work its way through his sore muscles as he gently massaged his neck. For the past couple of days, Hiei had hardly let him out of his clutch for more than two seconds, literally. Kurama smiled as he remembered that he counted the seconds that he was let go, then pounced on by Hiei. They christened the whole house with their love making: the dinning room, the bed room, the living room, the kitchen…everywhere. The kitchen had been Kurama's favorite place. It was a fantasy of his to make love with Hiei on the table since the night he met him. However, try as he might, Hiei never allowed him to pleasure him. Hiei had told him it was all about him, and Kurama frowned at this, but his frown quickly turned into cries of pleasure.

Strong arms circled his waist suddenly and someone gently licked his ear. Kurama looked over his shoulders and saw Hiei's half lowered eyes gaze at him hungrily. He turned around and hugged Hiei to himself, the soap making their bodies slick and fluid. 

"Good morning love," Kurama said, kissing his forehead, "I thought you were still asleep."

"I got lonely, and a little antsy," Hiei said with a wicked grin, running his hand up Kurama's thigh.

"Don't you get tired?"

"I have an insatiable sex drive, especially if you are around kitsune." Kurama didn't allow Hiei to make another move, but roughly pinned him against the wall with his body. Hiei blinked at him in surprise, and opened his mouth to question his motives, but Kurama thrust his tongue into his mouth. After kissing him thoroughly, Kurama lowered his green orbs at Hiei, and smiled seductively at him.

"You are not the only one with an insatiable sex drive, you fire youkai, and it's your turn now Hiei," Kurama said purring his name. He slowly kissed his neck, running his tongue along the flesh, his hands following his lips, and made his way towards Hiei's chest. Hiei leaned his head back as he sighed in pleasure when Kurama's mouth found his nipple, his tongue curling around the tender flesh and sucking on it. Hiei placed his hands in the wet hair, and pushed him closer to him. Kurama traveled lower, his tongue lapping at Hiei's skin, and he kissed Hiei's manhood when he reached it. He heard him moan softly and he smiled, gobbling his lover up. He wrapped his tongue around Hiei's swollen phallus, enjoying the taste of him as he moved his head back and forth, coxing Hiei to climax.

"Oh Kami, that feels good Kurama," Hiei groaned as Kurama's head dipped once more over him. His body began to shake as he could feel himself nearing his peak and he tried to speak, but only stuttered words escaped his lips. Hiei shouted loudly as he came inside Kurama's warm mouth, breathing hard as he finished. Kurama stood up slowly, licking his lips with emphasis in front of his lover.

"My, you taste wonderful Hiei," he said heatedly, and turned Hiei so that he faced the wall. Hiei spread his hands against the wall, and Kurama entered him to the hilt. Hiei let out a howl at Kurama's sudden intrusion, but the howl diminished to fevered whimpers of pleasure as Kurama moved inside him. Kurama moved slowly, deliberately hitting the prostate every now and then, and reached around Hiei's waist and grasped him. Hiei had to hold onto the wall for support as he felt his knees tremble from the passion. Kurama nibbled his ear, and panted in his ear as he moved faster inside him and pumped at Hiei's shaft, making him come all over the shower wall. The hot water washed it away as the steam from their love making filled the bathroom. Kurama moaned loudly as he came inside of Hiei, his body shuddering spasmodically as he dripped his soul into Hiei. Kurama leaned his head against Hiei, breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. Hiei had responded to Kurama perfectly, and their bodies seemed to fit as one, like a glove to a hand. Hiei turned around and faced Kurama.

"Kurama," Hiei said, but he couldn't find the words that he wanted to say and he hoped that his eyes told his love what he wanted to say. Kurama looked into those red eyes and smiled, knowing the words that Hiei wished to say.

"I know my love," Kurama replied, "Let me wash you." He took down the shampoo and lathered it into Hiei's blue black hair, making it completely white with soap. He gently massaged his scalp, working his fingertips down to his neck, easing the soreness from there. Hiei sighed and leaned back as Kurama's fingers made all the knots disappear from his body. Kurama took the bar of soap and cleaned Hiei's body, rinsing him gently underneath the falling water. 

"Your turn baby," Hiei commented and lathered Kurama's hair with shampoo, running his fingers through the long, thick mane. He applied the same techniques that Kurama did, only making them more sexual and arousing Kurama to the brink of insanity. Not waiting to be cleaned off, Kurama slammed into Hiei with a blinding force, which made Hiei shriek with pleasure. They mated hard and fast, the soap falling off Kurama and down the drain. Kurama howled in triumph as he came into Hiei once more, followed by Hiei's yell of ecstasy. They rinsed off the suds, and turned off the water, their lips unable to keep away from each other. They dried off and dressed, heading down to the kitchen for some food. Hiei stopped Kurama for a few seconds, went back to the room, and returned carrying a black velvet box.

"What is this Hiei?" Kurama asked as he took the box from him.

"They were my mother and father's gems. They are called 'tear gems' and have been passed down in my family for generations. I want you to have one, while I hold the other," Hiei said shyly. Kurama opened the box and his eyes widened as he saw two, round black gems glint softly up at him. Hiei took one and placed it around Kurama's neck, while Kurama placed the other onto Hiei's neck. Kurama picked up the gem from his chest and he felt tears well up in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. Hiei gently cupped Kurama's face within his hands and kissed him softly on the lips, Kurama kissed him back, sighing as he did so.

"Hiei, I don't know what to say," he whispered, gazing at Hiei with love in his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. Like those before us, these gems represent our love, our eternal bond, and I want to share the rest of my life with you Kurama," Hiei replied shyly. Kurama kissed him and they descended down to the kitchen, holding hands.    

"I am starving," Hiei said as he sat down on a stool, "I am so hungry right now Kurama."

"I thought you got plenty to eat in the shower Hiei," Kurama responded which caused a laugh to escape Hiei.

"Speak for yourself love," he laughed, "I was the kitsune food, remember? I was served to you on a silver platter."

"Were you? Maybe if I had another taste…" Kurama said leaning down and kissing Hiei on the lips. 

"You do have an insatiable sex drive," Hiei said huskily when they pulled apart, "More than me actually. Guess there is a first time for everything." Kurama laughed as he pulled on an apron and looked out the window. Hiei had no idea what hit him, all he saw was a blur of red as he hit the floor with Kurama on top of him.

"You are feisty," Hiei laughed, but stopped when he saw the look on Kurama's face. It was set as stone, cold, hard and emotionless. The green orbs glittered coldly as he stared out the window. Hiei looked above him and started in surprise as he saw arrows imbedded into the cabinets above them.

"Kurama, what the hell is going on?" Hiei whispered.

"We are being hunted," he replied coldly, "Follow me closely and stay low to the ground. Do as I say without question, our lives depend on it Hiei." Hiei looked up at his lover as he looked down at him. Hiei grabbed Kurama and kissed him fiercely, all his love pressed behind that kiss. Kurama kissed him back with equal love, and then pulled him to a crouching positioned and crawled towards the stairs that led to the bedroom. More arrows shattered the windows and whizzed over their heads, and Hiei let his training and instincts kick in. He had to keep Kurama safe, but this Kurama was different and it frightened him to see his kind lover turn suddenly cold. 

Kurama's assassin training took over his senses as he tried to think of a way to escape. He had no doubt in his mind that the house was surrounded, and that they would die this day, but he would die protecting Hiei. He had renounced the assassin's guild in his mind when he knew that he truly loved Hiei. They reached the bedroom door, and he slid it open, motioning Hiei to go forward and he followed quickly behind him. He closed the door and stood up.

"Kurama!" Hiei said suddenly and Kurama turned around, and they were instantly surrounded by others of his guild. Katana blades were positioned at their necks and Kurama stood protectively in front of Hiei, throwing his arms around his body, clutching him tightly to his chest. The other assassins glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes, eyebrows raised at this display of affection. They thanked kami that they only had to bring them in, and not kill them. They could feel the love that flowed from these two beings and they felt sorry for them. The leader of the assault strode forward, and began to speak.

"Suuichi Kurama Silver Rose," he said, stating Kurama's full name, "You and your lover are under arrest due to the fact that you have broken the laws of the guild. You two are to be brought before the Assassins' Council and are to be tried. May the gods save you both and may Truth be on your sides." The two were forced roughly apart and were blindfolded bound and gagged, herded forward by the others. Hiei's head swam as he heard Kurama's full name, and he felt tears leak from under his blindfold and splash to the ground.                


	13. The Ordeal

**Disclaimer:** I no own Yu Yu Hakusho or anyone in it.

Silver Rose Assassinator

"You two are to remain here for the day," said the guard as he shoved the two roughly into the cell, "You're judgment will take place at dawn. Try to keep your hands to yourselves." The guard laughed at his joke and stalked off, leaving the prisoners alone. Kurama slumped against the wall, placed his arms around his knees and put his head down. He couldn't look at Hiei, afraid that he would see hatred there, and his life shattered before his eyes. Tears pricked the corner of his emerald eyes, but he did not care. He knew that Hiei hated him now, what was the use of living in this world anymore?

Hiei sat with his back against the opposite wall, his legs were crossed and he his arms hung limply at his sides. He couldn't believe that Kurama was really Suuichi, an assassin that was sent after him in order to kill him. Was what they shared noting more than a lie? His ruby eyes looked at his lover, and he tried to hate him, to despise him, but he couldn't. His heart hurt with the thought that he should hate him, and never touch him again. His mind wandered to the memories of the last few days and how they had pledged their love to each other, how they had made love so passionately together. No, Kurama did not lie when he told Hiei that he loved him. His eyes stung with tears and he hung his head, his eyes catching the tear gem around his neck. He picked it up and his father's voice came to him suddenly.

_My son, there will come a time in your life when you must decide whether the one that you love is worth all the trouble that you go through. However, if you love that person enough, and they love you just as much as you love them, then you two will be able to get through anything. Only if your love is strong._

Hiei lifted his head, tears dripping from his eyes, and he smiled. _I do love him, and I won't let this get in my way. He crawled over to Kurama and placed his arms around the red head, and began to stroke his head lovingly. Kurama tried to pull away from him, but Hiei wouldn't let him go._

"You hate me, don't you?" Kurama asked through his arms, "You wish that I was dead."

"Kurama, if I wanted you dead, I would've killed you myself," Hiei said, "And I don't want you dead, and I don't hate you." Kurama looked up at him, tears coursing down his cheeks.

"You're lying," he choked out, "Tell me the truth Hiei, I want the truth."

"You want the truth? Then here it is: Kurama I love you. I think I was born loving you and just because you're an assassin doesn't change anything. You're still you, and I fell in love with Kurama, not the assassin." Hiei wiped away Kurama's tears and smiled at him. Kurama smiled back at him and flung himself into his arms, crying with joy.

"Oh gods, Hiei, I love you so much!" Kurama said through his tears, "And I am sorry I lied to you."

"Shh, it's okay baby. I am here and I won't let you go." Hiei kissed Kurama's hair and stroked his back and Kurama held onto him with all his strength.

***

"Well Yomi? Did they pass the first test?" asked Ryuujin as he looked at his son and his lover from the surveillance room. Yomi smiled at his old friend, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, they did," Yomi replied and turned back to the T.V, "I thought the president of Makai Industries would hate our Silver Rose and then they would both have to die. It would have been a sad sight to see them die because of their foolishness."

Ryuujin sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He had been summoned from the mountains by Yomi late last night and he feared the worst for the two lovers. He looked at Yomi coolly as he told him of what he saw and what he gathered. Ryuujin had remained silent until Yomi had completed his statement, and demanded to know what would happen to them, if they would die by Yomi's foolish laws of banning love. He told him that they would be tested to see how much they truly cared for one another. 

'If they pass the tests, then they will live in eternal bliss with one another,' Yomi had said, 'Suuichi's employer will die and any records of his life will be obliterated. The only thing is, Suuichi can no longer be Suuichi Kurama Silver Rose, he would only be Suuichi Kurama. His assassin's title would be stripped from him and he would no longer have access to the guild. He would never be able to be in contact with you, and you would have to disown him.' Ryuujin had merely sighed and smiled at the council member.

'As long as my son is happy,' he had replied, 'Then I do not mind these conditions.' Ryuujin looked up at the ceiling and prayed to everything that was holy that the two would survive the ordeals ahead.

***

The clanging of the cell door made the two lovers start to alert wakefulness. They were both lying on their sides, and Hiei placed his arm protectively in front of Kurama as he sat up. The guards looked at them harshly, and ordered them to get off their asses. Dawn had come, and the ordeal was to begin. Hiei and Kurama stood up and their hands instantly found each other, defiant of the laws of the guild. They walked out of the cell, and the guards pulled them apart savagely. 

"I thought we were to be judged!" Kurama shouted as they began to pull him down the hall, dragging a fighting Hiei down the other end.

"You are to be judged, but only separately. Your mate will be judged in one room while you are judged in another," said an assassin. They began to pull the lovers down the halls, towards their awaited fate.

"Kurama!" cried Hiei as he stretched his hand towards him, "Let me go damnit! You bastards! Let me go!" Hiei tore violently at the hands that grasped him, kicking and hitting with all his strength. He managed to break free of his restrainers, only to be shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. Hiei fell to the ground with a groan and the guards picked him up, dashing quickly down the corridor. Kurama watched the scene in silence, knowing that it would make everything harder if he struggled against his captors. He knew that the dart was only in affect for a few minutes, it would give the guards enough time to bring Hiei down to the council chambers. 

"Hiei," he whispered, and then shouted out in agony, "HIEI!" 

The guards pulled him down the hallway and towards his judgment, wondering if the two lovers would be able to love together peacefully.

***

"Damnit! Let me go you cock eyed bastards!" Hiei shouted angrily as he pulled at his restraints that bound him to the floor, "Come and fight me! You spineless cowards! You call yourselves assassins, but you're nothing more than pig shit! Look at you, hiding behind masks mother fuckers! Give me my Kurama!"

"Silence!" said Yomi, bringing his fist down on the wooden table. The sound boomed throughout the chamber, like the giant peeling of a bell, and vibrated back into the ears of the hall. Hiei shut his mouth, but glared at the council members with hatred, his blood red eyes burning with the fires of war. He stood defiantly before the council, head up, back straight, jaw set, and the silence was broken by the occasional rattle of the chains that held him.

"You stand before the Council of the Assassinator's Guild, Hiei Black-Dragon," Yomi said sternly, stating Hiei's full name, "And here is where you are to be given your ordeal. Should you be victorious, you and Suuichi Kurama Silver Rose shall be set free. However, should you fail," Here Yomi's voice turned grave, "You two will be killed before the council when the lady moon's rays illuminate this room." Hiei's face twitched in anger, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"Then listen to the ordeal that you are to receive."

Another council member, old and feeble, rose slowly to his feet, grasping the table's edge for support. The breath in is lunges wheezed a little, and he clutched a wrinkled hand to his chest. Hiei looked at the old man and saw steel blue eyes glitter at him through the eye holes of the mask.

"Hiei Black-Dragon," he rasped coldly, causing Hiei to shudder. The old man's voice sounded like a saw against the surface of a blackboard, and the sound made Hiei cringe slightly.

"Your ordeal is to find your lover in the Labyrinth of the Guild. In there, you will encounter many dangers and perilous questions. However, should your heart be pure, and the love that you hold for our dear Suuichi is true, then you will be able to make it through the Labyrinth. When you reach the center of the maze, however, Kurama will be there as well, but you cannot go to him ad hold him in your arms. To do so, would mean immediate death for the two of you. That is your ordeal and may Truth be on your side."

Hiei stared wide eyed at the old man, and opened his mouth to speak. He never got a chance to say what he wanted though because the room suddenly vanished, and his chains fell to the ground, releasing him. Hiei looked up and faced the entrance to the Labyrinth.

"Straight into the dragons mouth, huh?" he muttered to himself. He clasped the gem around his neck, set his thoughts on Kurama and ran into the maze.   


	14. Sun and Moon

**Disclaimer:** Not in the owning of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Silver Rose Assassinator

Kurama raced through the maze, putting forth all that he learned while living in the guild. Sweat dripped from his brow, and his red hair clung to his face, and he hurriedly shook it from his eyes. Already, he had encountered two of the guild's experiments and he had to kill them quickly before he could continue. The guild had created a special growing formula that could be used on anything living, and as their first experiments, they used wild cats. The cats, that were once lions, were nearly tripled in size, their fangs sticking out of their mouths their claws nearly a foot in length, and they roared as Kurama fought and killed them. He didn't escape unscathed though, his bicep dripped in blood were the tooth of one of the beasts had grazed his arm. He didn't care though; his whole being was set on the task before him. He needed to get to the center of the maze and see Hiei once more. _But I can't touch him! Our lives depend on it, and I can't watch him die, like I saw my mother die all those years ago._

***

Hiei looked around him as he tried to get his bearings. He was breathing hard, his hand gripping the katana the council members had given him so he could at least defend himself. Small cuts and bruises marked his body, the last passage had been filled with shooting daggers, and Hiei, thanks to his years of hard training, managed to get by them with only a few cuts and bruises. He stood still and calmed himself, his breath becoming easy and deep. He closed his eyes and he let his feelings tell him which direction he should take next. A tug in his mind said he should go right, towards the east, and Hiei quickly took that path. He ran along the corridor, wondering what he was going to face next as he went along. Silence met his ears, his footfalls making no noise against the smooth marble floor. _I don't like this,_ he thought to himself as he turned down another deserted hallway, _The fact that there is nothing in these halls makes me nervous. My senses are already to the breaking point, damnit! _

He ran around another corner, and stopped dead in his tracks. There, sitting lazily, was a mechanical creature that was the figure of a lion, but it had the head of a woman. Hiei remembered he had learned about these creatures when he studied ancient mythology, and he knew that this machine would ask him a riddle. The sphinx looked at Hiei with a mysterious glint in her eye that was none too friendly, yet she smiled sweetly at him, which made him even more nervous. He approached cautiously, sword held tightly in his hand, and didn't take his eyes off her.

"Hold mortal, for none shall pass unless you pass my riddle," she said solemnly, "If you answer wrong, I attack, if you answer correctly, I let you pass unscathed, and answer with silence I let you walk away the way you came. The quickest way to the center and to your love is through me. Shall I tell you my riddle?" Hiei watched her pace back and forth, until he cleared his throat.

"Tell me the riddle," he replied, "I am ready." The sphinx sat down in the middle of the path and opened her mouth to speak.

"I live downwards, where the hot sands burn your feet.

They worshipped me and praised my name.

I found joy in their praise, yet I could be cruel 

When I dried the bed of the Nile that stretched more than a mile.

Who am I?"

Hiei opened his eyes in utter confusion, his mind going carefully over the riddle. He leaned his chin on his finger and muttered the lines to himself. He asked the machine for the riddle again and she smiled again and repeated the phrase. _'Dried the bed of the __Nile__,' well I know it's in __Egypt__. Who did the Egyptians worship that could be cruel and dry the river? Hmm, it's hot down there, with a lot of sun. Half a second, sun? Hello! The Sun God Ra!_

"I know who you are! You are Ra, the Sun God!" Hiei cried in triumph. The sphinx's smile broadened and she stepped to the side of the path and Hiei rushed by, saying his thanks as he ran by. Kurama was closer to him already, but could he keep the promise, and not touch him?

***

"You are the Moon Goddess, Isis," Kurama said to his sphinx, which was male. The male moved to the side and Kurama ran past, thanking the machine as he went by. _The center should be near, but what am I to do if Hiei is there? I can't touch him or we'll die!_

Kurama rounded the corner and the maze opened up into a large circle. There was a circular, wooden table in the center of the maze where stone statues of troubled looking, noble men sat looking at this one man that seemed to be their leader. The leader wore a crown upon his head, yet his face was sad and noble to the eyes. He wasn't old, nor was he young and his eyes, though made of stone, seemed to hold a vast knowledge in them. Kurama approached to the stone table, and his heart jumped when he thought he saw one of the statues move. The table was carved with ancient runes that Kurama had trouble deciphering. All he could translate, were the words, 'love,' 'no rules,' and 'Truth on your side.'

"Perhaps these men are sitting at a judgment table," Kurama said softly, and he turned at the sound of footfalls coming from the opposite side of the maze. A short, strong man with blue-black hair and red eyes came into view and saw the red head with green eyes standing near the table, and his breath caught in his throat. 

"Hiei," whispered the red head.

"Kurama," the red eyed man replied. The wind, which had been blowing gently through the maze, ruffled their hair as they stood in silence and simply gazed at each other. Their souls cried out to each other.


	15. Red Ribbon Touch

**Disclaimer: Botan: Botan here and I am going to do the disclaimer! *Ahem* Yuemoon does NOT own YYH in any way imaginable.**

Yusuke: *Walks in dressed like Botan* Bingo!

Botan: Are you making fun of me?! *Whacks a laughing Yusuke over the head with her paddle*

Yuemoon: *Runs in dancing around* Bingo! Bingo! BINGO! *Laughs*

Kuwabara: Hey would you three grow up?

YM: Hey look! There's Yukina! Hiya Yukina!

Kuwabara: *Turns around excitedly* Where? Where?!

Hiei: *draws his katana* Didn't I say to stay away from her?! * Runs at him*

YM: *Continues dancing around like a maniac* All is fair in love and war!

Kurama: *Grabs Hiei by the shoulder, pulling him back against his chest and wrapping his arms around his chest* We have to go back to the story Hiei. *Nuzzles his ear*

Hiei: *Positively shudders with pleasure* Okay Kurama.

YM: Anyway, I'll stay here with Youko and just bury my face into his hair *Grabs Youko and snuggles against him* I love your hair! And you are so kawaii and cuddly! 

Youko: *sweat-drops* **-_-;  **

Silver Rose Assassinator

There they stood, the table with the knights between them, staring hungrily at each other. The lovers could feel their hearts beat wildly at the sight of one another. 

"Oh Hiei! You're wounded!" Kurama cried and took a step towards him, but then stopped himself, remembering the threat of death should they touch one another. 

"Don't worry about me," Hiei choked out, remembering the warning, "What about you? Are you okay love?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. It's only a flesh wound, nothing serious. What about you? What did you face in the Labyrinth?"

"Just some shooting daggers and a mechanical sphinx, you?"

 "Some, uh, experiments that the guild created a while back and a male sphinx."

"What kind of experiments Kurama?"

"They mutated some lions to demented crazy beasts that were three times the normal size, and three times as dangerous. It was nothing I couldn't handle Hiei."

"Sure, tell your arm that baka."

"Hiei, don't call me an idiot! Had I been in the dagger tunnel, at least I would have escaped unscathed." Tempers flared as they glared at each other, and their voices began to echo off the walls, getting louder with each word. Hiei and Kurama covered their ears and shouted over the noise.

"What the hell!" shouted Hiei angrily, "Why does everything seem so loud!?"

"It's because _you can't control your anger damnit! You're too overbearing!" Kurama yelled back at him, "You were always too demanding!"_

"I am NOT demanding! It only seems that way because you don't know what you are doing half the time! You're brain can't process information correctly, baka!"

"See?! There you go again, blaming _me_ for _your incompetence!" _

The room was shaking now with the vibrations of their voices as they bounced against the wall. Stones fell around them, and the two lovers glared coldly at one another. The knights around the table seemed to shift uneasily, their faces moving to one of worry and sorrow. The king's eyes seemed to fill with blue tears as he heard the lovers fight. The two of them strode forward, stood before each other, and suddenly stumbled back as they remembered the words of the Council. Kurama raised himself to his knees and looked at Hiei, who looked back at him, his face a cool mask of no emotion. 

"Hiei," Kurama whispered, "I am sorry. I didn't mean anything I said, I swear. I don't know what came over me." As he spoke his apology, the echoing began to recede a little bit, but it was still powerful. Hiei looked at Kurama from the corner of his eye and he sighed. He wasn't angry at Kurama, in fact, he had no reason to be angry at him at all. Yet, why did he just yell at him like that? There should be no reason for them to be fighting. He turned his head towards him.

"Kitsune," he replied silently, "I'm not mad at you. I don't know why I was yelling at you. My emotions went out of control, and I didn't mean anything that I said." The echo faded completely at Hiei's apology, and silence sung in the air. The Knights relaxed and the King wiped away his tears, or that's what it looked like he did. They sat on the floor, wondering if they could keep the vow that they made as they looked longingly at each other. Finally Kurama opened his mouth to speak.

"A long time ago," Kurama said softly, "I saw my mother die."

"Kurama…" Hiei began, but was cut off by Kurama's hand rising in the air. He succumbed to Kurama and held his tongue.

"It was between two rival companies, and my mother and I were just there at the wrong time. We were coming home from the movies when it happened. We rounded a corner, and suddenly my mother screamed as gun shots flew through the air. I had no idea what was going on as my mother fell to the ground and I tried to catch her, but she was too heavy for my small, ten year old arms and we both toppled to the ground. I heard the men cry out their god's name as they saw what they had done, but they ran off into the night, leaving me wailing for my mother to wake up. The police came after a while, and I was silent. I had lost my whole life because of two companies who didn't know how to fight honorably. I was taken to an orphanage, but I didn't stay there. I ran away into the snowing night, and just continued to run and run. I had no where to go, and no place to stay. After many hours, I finally collapsed onto the door step of Yomi, who took pity on me and took me in. I was soon given to Ryuujin and he adopted me as his son, training me in the ways of the guild. As I became of age, the guild took me in and completed my training and I was emitted into the guild. I quickly rose in the ranks, finding that killing was the simplest thing to do, and I had no remorse. Every time someone died at my hands, I thought that it was one of the men that killed my mother, and I was glad that they died. However, the night I came to your apartment, I was ordered to kill you. Yet, your skills caught me off guard as I held you beneath me and wrapped my fingers around your head, preparing to snap it. Ever since I met you Hiei, my life has totally changed, and I don't want anything to do with the guild anymore. I want to live my life with you."

Hiei looked at Kurama in stunned silence and sympathy as he thought about what he just told him. Kurama had no doubt been debating in his mind whether or not he should tell him of these things, but Hiei's heart swelled with pride, knowing that Kurama trusted him enough to tell him of his life. He smiled slowly at Kurama and crawled towards him, and sat before him, gazing into his crystal green eyes that shined slightly with sad tears.

"Kurama, I love you so much," Hiei said quietly, raising his finger slightly, holding it a breath away from Kurama's cheek, "And I don't care about the vow I made to the guild. I want to touch you, and if it means that we will die because of it, I want to hold you tightly in my arms as we go to paradise together. But, I don't want you to die with me if you do not want it."

"Hiei, if I die with you, then at least we can be together in another world, seeing that this world does not wish us to be together. I love you Hiei."

They're lips met before the rest of their bodies did, and they fell to the ground, hands intertwining with one another. Lips and tongues told how much they loved each other, fingers pulled away at clothes that hid smooth skin beneath them. Hiei nibbled Kurama's lower lip, and Kurama took a breath and recaptured his lover's delicious lips. Hiei and Kurama had just opened each other's shirts, when suddenly rough hands pulled them apart and stood them on their feet. They broke away from their guards and clung to each other. Two figures dressed in the black robes of the council approached them slowly, and the lovers looked at them in defiance, their arms wrapped around each other protectively.

"You have broken your vows," said one.

"And now you will die," continued the other.

"We are ready," they replied together, grasping each other tighter. Two guards grabbed their right arms roughly and brought them towards the council members. The two tied a red ribbon around their wrists, and stepped away from them and spoke once more, together.

"From this moment, Suuichi Silver Rose and Black-Dragon have died, leaving Kurama and Hiei free to live their lives as one." Kurama and Hiei started in surprise, and one of the members came forward and embraced the two of them in a large bear hug.

"My sons," he said, "You two have been bound together in the ancient marriage ritual of the guild that has been in existence for many years." The member pulled back his hood and Kurama gasped in surprise.

"Tenchi! You're alive? But I thought you had died many years ago!" The other member removed the hood and Jewel stood before them, smiling brilliantly at them.  

"He did die, as did I Kurama," Jewel replied and laced her arm through her husband's arm, "But we did not die in the way that you are thinking. Our surnames were stripped from us and we only held out first names. We went through the same tests that you have gone through, and were married in the old way. The story of us being killed physically was used as a cover up so to speak. However, my title was stripped completely, and I was no longer able to live my life as an assassinator. Since you two are now together for as long as you will live, Suuichi Kurama Silver Rose no longer works here. He is only Kurama now, and you are just Hiei."

"B-but what of my employer?" Kurama asked, "What am I to do about him?"

"The guild has seen to it, don't worry Kurama. Now come, there is a feast being held for you two, and later, you will be led to more comfortable rooms," said Tenchi with a sly grin at the couple.

***

The moonlight poured into the room and hit the king's size bed, bathing it softly with her silver light. The warm summer's breeze ruffled the see through bed curtains gently, and revealed two lovers holding each other in a tight embrace. Kurama moaned as he fell back against the pillows and Hiei's body shuddered in pleasure, collapsing on top of the kitsune. Hiei shifted and pulled Kurama on top of him, pushing his head against his chest as he gently stroked the sweaty strands of red hair. Kurama sighed and snuggled into Hiei, wanting to just crawl inside him and sleep there forever, and Hiei kissed him on the hair.

"After we get a home," Hiei said, "What do you want to do? I still have a whole month off, we could go traveling somewhere."

"We don't have to look for a home," Kurama replied, "My father is going to take over his old sensei's home, and he is giving us the house. As for traveling, I'd like to tie you down and travel your body some more. After that, I don't know. Maybe we could adopt some kids? I love kids and always wanted to have some. Two boys, I've always wanted two boys. Maybe the guild could help…"

Hiei silenced him with a kiss and rolled him over onto his back.

The End                       

*Collapses onto the keyboard* I'M FINALLY DONE! Yay me! Wow, this was a long one! I am so glad that you all enjoyed it so much! 

Hiei: Baka ningen! Aren't you forgetting something?

YM: What am I forgetting? *Pouts* you didn't have to call me a stupid human you know.

Kurama: What Hiei means *gives Hiei a nasty look* is that you have to say 'arigatou' for all the reviews that you received!

YM: Gomen! Arigatou for all the reviews! I think this story got even more than my InuYasha ones.

InuYasha: How the hell did that happen? Everyone knows that I am better to talk about then those two!

Hiei: You want to make a bet on that shit for brains?

YM: HIEI! Watch your language!

Kurama: Well, InuYasha didn't have to be so conceded.

IY: Well, my story is much more interesting!

H+K: *Glare at InuYasha with deep anger*

YM: Well, I'm going to run before this gets ugly! Ja! *Runs madly from the room screaming as the three youkai start brawling.*  


End file.
